Bonds of Pink
by pinkstranger
Summary: Finished! 4 new Chapters added! A former ranger learns that her life is almost over. She turns to a group of former rangers to help her cope.
1. Part 1

Bonds of Pink

Pinkstranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profit and do not have permission to use. With that said enjoy!_

_Author Note: This is slightly AU from the power ranger time stream of the show. I changed a few small things to make this story work. Please RR Enjoy!_

She stared at the x-ray not wanting to believe what she was seeing. This had to be wrong she was healthy! The doctor had to be wrong! Even as she told herself this things she knew that it was true. There was a tumor in her brain. The doctor told her that they caught it too late and it had grown into her brain tissue, she was going to die.

A tear slid down her check. She had just got her life in order now it was going to end. She didn't know how long she had she only knew that it would end. How to tell her friends. Would they understand? Would they pity her? No! That was the last thing she wanted from them. She didn't want them to pity her. she decided to try and hide this as long as she could, but what about her daughter? Who would take care of Jessica when she gave into the tumor? Could she go to Jessica's father? She shook her head as she stood to leave.

The doctor saw her walking toward the door and called her over. She hesitated, not wanting to hear anything else from him. She finally turned and walked back to him. "You shouldn't be driving yourself anymore. I want you to get one of your friends to take you places. Please do this for your daughter, she doesn't need you to black out while driving or anything like that." She couldn't speak. She felt the walls closing around her. She wanted to tell him that she could take care of herself but the words just wouldn't form on her lips. She only managed to nod her head like an idiot and then turn back to the door.

She calmly walked to her car and got out her keys. Before she could unlock the door she was taken over by anger. She slammed her fists onto the hood of her car. the tears poured down her checks. She stood there crying holding her fists tightly for a while. She finally relaxed her hands enough to unlock her car and got in. She had to go get Jessica, she was with her friends back at the youth center. She didn't want to face any of them yet but she had to get her daughter. She reluctantly started the car and drove away from the clinic.

She parked her car in the parking lot of the youth center. She looked at herself in a mirror and quickly fixed her makeup. Finally satisfied that no one would guess she had been crying she got out of her car. As she got out she noticed a group of cars parked in the back all belonging to her friends. Not all of them were here however there were more there than she wanted to deal with. . _Great! Just Great!_ She thought to herself. She didn't want to talk to anyone about her appointment and she knew they would ask.

She took at deep breath and put on a fake smile as she opened the door. Her friends were crowded around the usual table. From what she learned it was the same one as they used in high school. She strode over to the table to see Jessica in Jason Scott's lap coloring. Katherine Hillard was the first to notice her. "Hey, how did you appointment go"

"Fine, I won't know anything for a while. They will call me when they get the results." She lied. They all knew that she was going in because she was suffering frequent headaches.

"Well let us know when you know something. We are all worried about you." Kimberly Hart added. Katherine and Kimberly were so close as friend many just meeting them thought they were sisters. They were the ones to welcome her into their group when she first moved to Angel Grove. As time went on they discovered the three of them shared a bond that no one else in the group would know. They were all pink rangers at one point in their life.

-**Flashback-**

**"Excuse me can you tell me how to get to Middle Street? I just moved her and I am a little lost." She asked a friendly looking blonde she pasted in the park.**

**"Oh yeah that is easy enough. Go that direction until you get out of the park. That is Hillway Street. Keep going in that direction for three blocks. that is Middle Street." She replied in a soft Australian accent. "You're new here huh"**

**"Yeah." **

**"I'm Katherine Hillard." she put out her hand as she introduced herself. They exchanged names and chatted for a few moments. "Well I hate to run but I have to go met my boyfriend for lunch. Do you know where the youth center is"**

**"Yes, I've been there a few times already."**

**"Great come there tonight and I will introduce you to my friends. Then maybe we can show you around a little before it gets too late."**

**"I'd like that. What time should I come"**

**"Let's say around five or so. We aren't too big of being punctual. If we were Tommy would have been left behind a long time ago." Katherine giggled. "Just look for me, I'll be watching for you. See ya later." **

_**Later that night...**_

**"Hey, I see you made it" Katherine was up out of her chair and greeting her at the door. A short brunette followed closely behind Katherine. "This is Kimberly Hart."**

**"Nice to meet you." Kimberly shook her hand. The three girls stood talking before going over to the table with the rest of the group. She didn't know why but she felt an instant connection with the two girls. **

**Katherine and Kimberly soon found out that she was staying a motel and helped her to get an apartment. Then when they found out she was pregnant they helped her with everything. They decorated the nursery for her and put together a baby shower for her. They were the ones with her when she delivered. They were there for her through everything. **

**Then one day Kimberly accidentally made a referral to fighting against the clay heads, she put two and two together. She asked Kimberly straight out if she was a ranger. Kimberly was shocked but didn't deny it. She sighed with relief and said that she had been a ranger once too, the pink ranger of her team. Kimberly became excited and ran and got Katherine. She learned then that Kat had been a pink ranger too. She finally knew why she felt that connection with them when she had first met them. **

**- End Flashback-**

She took a seat even though she didn't want to. She looked around the table at all her friends. Jason Lee Scott sat next to her. Her daughter sat on his lap. Next to him was his girlfriend, Katherine. Next to her was Kimberly. Kimberly was holding the hand of her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver. Next to Tommy sat the group clown, the ever hungry Rocky Desantos. Rocky sat next to his long time friend, the shy Adam Park. Of course wherever Adam was you could find his wife Tanya Sloan-Park. They were happily married and expecting their first baby in a few months. Justin Stewart sat next to Tanya. He was all grown up and very handsome. he was just happy to be able to chat with his friends as an adult and not a kid anymore. She sat next to Justin completing the circle of friends. There were some that weren't present at that moment though. Aisha Campbell, Zack Jones, and Billy Cranston. Trini Kwan had been killed in car accident three years before. She was never forgotten and sorely missed.

"Mommy, Jason showed me a new move today" Jessica exclaimed. "Kat told me that she would teach me to be a diver like her if you said it was okay."

"That would be good. Maybe you can get into the pan global games when you are older. Kat almost did." She smiled before adding"Kim went there for gymnastics, I'm sure if you wanted she would teach you some of that too." Kimberly smiled as she locked eyes with her.

"Can I learn everything" the little girl was so excited. Her eyes were the same color as her fathers and just as playful. Her hair was golden blonde just like hers, she truly was a beautiful little girl given the best of both sides.

"You can do whatever you want." she told her daughter. She noticed how content Jason was with the bubbly five year old on his lap. She knew a secret about Jason that she swore to never tell anyone. He desperately wanted a child, especially a baby girl. The only problem was he knew that Kat would never have a child without being married and he was too scared to ask her. So instead he played the father-like role for Jessica. "Well I think that I should get Jessica home for dinner, besides I am a little on the tired side." She stood to leave but Jason caught her arm.

"Why don't you sit here and enjoy a meal with all of us? I mean we are in a restaurant." She hesitated but finally sat back down. Jessica smiled devilishly, she loved to eat here but her mom didn't let her too much. "And if you are tired Kat and I can take Jessica for a while and you can take a nap. Even better she can come spend the night at my place and the three of us can have a small party."

"Well... I just..."

"You could use the rest you know." Katherine added. She was in on this now too.

"Okay fine by me. Jessica may spend the night. I guess I could use some rest." She smiled. This would give her the whole night to decide what to do.

"Yippee" Jessica exclaimed. She loved sleepovers.

"After dinner Jason and I will take Jessica to get some clothes and her toothbrush." Kat stated.

"Okay. Jessica you promise to behave"

"Yes mommy."

"Well I think I will go ahead and go then. I don't have much of an appetite right now." She stood from her chair and this time walked away. Katherine watched her go knowing she was hiding something. She was determined to find out what that was.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this. This idea came to me while I was sitting around doing nothing, and yes I left out the main character name on purpose. If you are curious to know who she is please review. I will continue even if no one reviews but I would like to know if people are reading my stuff. Please please no flames.**_

_**For those that were reading my first fic "Under Enemy Fire" I will be posting the final chapter soon. My computer crashed and I lost the last chapter so I had to start over again. then to top it off I got writers block! So if you have any ideas for the final chapter of that story please let me know. I would appreciate the help.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Pinkstranger**_


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profit and do not have permission to use. With that said enjoy!_

She walked into the living room and slumped on tot the couch. She looked up to see pictures of all her friends and Jessica. Her eyes locked on a picture of her old friends, her team mates. She couldn't look away.

How she missed all of them. _Why did I leave? I'm sure we could have worked things out. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me._ She looked from face to face of her friends. She didn't know if they even missed her, but she missed seeing them. Why hadn't they followed her, especially him? He had said that he loved her, but made no attempt to get her back. He didn't even know about Jessica.

Now her life was ending and she didn't have enough time to set things right. She looked around her living room. She had started all over here in Angel Grove, but now she wished she were back home. _Home? Where did that come from? I was only there for seven months._ She was confused, Angel Grove was her home. At least she thought it was until a few moments ago. Maybe she really did belong there with all of them.

The doorbell sounded bringing her back to reality. She got up from the couch and opened the door. Katherine stood there without Jason or Jessica.

"Hi Kat. What's up?" she said coolly.

"I needed to talk to you about something and I couldn't wait." Her blue eyes showed concern. She knew exactly what Kat wanted to talk to her about. Katherine had always been good at telling what she was really thinking. She was surprised to find that she hadn't drug Kimberly with her.

"I was just about to go take a nap Kat, can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. May I come in please?"

"Sure." She agreed reluctantly. She lead Kat into the living room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks." She looked around not making eye contact. _Just tell her Kat. You know she is hiding something._ "Listen, I know that you are hiding something from all of us. You can tell me, I promise that if you want I won't tell a single soul."

_There she goes again. Does she always have to be the one to make things right? No wonder Jason fell for her. She is so sweet and caring. _She stood there not wanting to say a thing. She looked away from Kat with tears in her eyes. She couldn't tell her, or could she?

"Please tell me. I won't say anything."

"I... You... I can't say it!" she sobbed. Kat stepped into her ultra sweet mode. She placed her hands softly but firmly on her shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with life and energy. Kat was truly a special person. She suddenly wondered how Tommy ever let her go. _That is Kat and Tommy's business. If you asked about that they would ask why you left. _

"I have a brain tumor and the doctor said there is nothing they can do! I am going to die! I don't know what to do about Jessica! I don't know if I should contact all my friends I left behind! I don't want to die!" The tears fell freely now. "God, Kat I don't want to die!" she barely whispered.

Kat didn't know what to say, she could only hug her friend. She didn't think she was hiding anything that bad, but now that she heard it she almost wished she had left well enough alone. She cried into the taller girls shoulder.

"I don't want to die." She whispered once more. "I still have so much life to live. I can't die now."

"You have to be strong. Think of Jessica. She needs you to be strong. I will be here for you as will Kimberly. All of us will be here for you." Kat couldn't help herself. she let the tears slide down her checks. She didn't want to loose her friend. It was hard enough to loose Trini and she didn't know her all that well. "Do you want to see your friends?"

"I'm not... maybe... Yes I think I should go see them. I have to tell him about Jessica."

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

"Would you?"

"I will and I'm sure Kim, Tommy, and Jason would go too."

"Thank you so much."

"That's what friend are for silly." The two women dried their eyes just as Jason pulled up with Jessica. "Jason is here."

"Great. Thanks for taking Jessica. I guess I do need the rest." She smiled for first real time since she heard the awful news.

"However, I do need your permission to tell Jason so that he can get some time off from work. If he is going to go with us. Oh yeah and Kim and Tommy."

"How about if the five of us go out for lunch and I tell them."

"I think that is a better idea." Kat replied.

"Hello, hello." Jason called as Jessica drug him in through the door.

"Hey Jason." She called back.

"Mommy, can I take our new movie to Jason's?" Jessica questioned.

"Sure baby. You know where it is so go ahead and go get it." The little girl bound off to the family room where the TV was located. Jessica soon returned bringing Shark Tales with her. She had watched that movie about twenty times since she got it. She had the lines almost memorized.

"Great, I love Shark Tales!" Jason beamed. Kat rolled her eyes knowing full well that he wasn't too fond of it.

_He is going to be a good father someday. _She smiled as she watched him pick the little girl up and put her on his shoulders.

"Shall we get you some clothes, or would you like to live in what you have on for the rest of your life?" Jason joked. Being around Jessica brought out the inner child in Jason. Katherine smiled, she knew that he wanted children. She too wanted children, but she vowed that she would never be with a man before she was married. Kat was a woman of her word. She wished that Jason would just ask her to marry him. She knew that he loved her and she loved him with her whole heart.

Jason carried Jessica upstairs to her room. She turned to Kat. "You want to have kids with him don't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Yeah, I mean the two of you always are willing to take Jessica and you both are so good with her. I can see it in both your eyes. You both want kids."

"Well I for one will not have kids unless I am married. I just wish he would ask. I know he wants that too, but he..." Kat sighed.

"What is it with guys, I mean at least our guys. They are not afraid to face a monster without power, but they are to scared to admit their feelings to women." She laughed. Kat laughed too.

"I never thought of that."

"Well Kat, Jessica and I have everything we need. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'll met you there. My car is out front too." Kat giggled.

"Right, you drove yourself. Well, we'll see you there." Jason waved as he walked out the door carrying Jessica's overnight bag.

"Bye mommy. See you tomorrow." Jessica waved as she followed Jason outside. she closed the door behind her.

"Well, I think I should get going. Get some rest and we will talk to the others soon. Then comes the trip to Merinoi." Kat smiled. "See ya tomorrow Kendrix."

"Bye Kat." Kendirx closed the door behind her. Kat was right she had to go back to Merinoi. She had to tell her friends. She had to talk to Leo about Jessica. She looked at the picture of all of them. Her eyes fell on the playful dark haired man. _After all this time can I really confront him? _She went upstairs to her room with that thought on her mind.


	3. Part 3

Bonds of Pink

Pinkstranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profit and do not have permission to use. With that said enjoy!_

Kimberly sat at the table picking and the end of her napkin. _What was so important that we had to met today? Tommy and I were going to go out for a picnic. _She saw Kendrix come walking in. She looked very nervous. Tommy stood up as Kendrix came to the table. As the gentleman he was, he pulled the chair out for her and pushed it back in.

Katherine and Jason followed right behind her. Kat kept glancing at Kendrix and Kendrix back at her. Jason looked confused as to what was going on, as did Kimberly and Tommy.

After the waiter took their drink orders and they were left alone Kendrix started. "Kat and I asked you all to come here because... well I have something I need to tell you all. The doctor found something at my appointment..."

"Oh my god!" Kimberly interrupted her. "Why didn't you tell up when you were at the youth center?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone. Anyway, they found a tumor." She took a deep breath. "They said that they can't do anything for me. I am going to die." She fought back the tears.

"Wow" Jason whispered. They were all speechless.

"I'm suddenly not that hungry anymore." Kimberly choked out. Tommy looked at Kendrix.

"Are you going to tell your friends on Merino?" Kendrix didn't say anything, but she nodded her head.

"That is the other reason Kendrix and I called you here. She wanted to know if we would accompany her and Jessica back to Merinoi." Katherine spoke on Kendrix's behalf.

"Count me in." Jason said. "I can go anytime, and I think the sooner the better."

"I'm in" Tommy added. "Besides I could use the vacation." He smiled.

"Well I'll go. After all I am one of your best friends." Kimberly said.

"Okay then now we just need to decide when to go." Katherine said.

"I can go next week if that is fine with everyone else." Kendrix replied. They all nodded.

"Next week it is then." Jason spoke for all of them. They ordered and ate trying to stay off the subject of Merinoi and Kendrix's health.

**One Week Later...**

"So this is Merinoi?" Kimberly asked as they stepped off the shuttle.

"Yeah this is home." Kendrix sighed.

"This isn't home Mommy. Home is Angle Grove." Jessica said from her spot on Jason's shoulders.

"Honey this is where is lived before you where born." Kendrix explained to her daughter.

"Wow so this is the home of the famous Galaxy Ranger." Jason commented.

"Yeah they were very impressive." Kendrix smiled. "I hear the pink one is the best." Kat and Kim giggled at her comment.

"Yeah well I hear that the red zeo ranger was the best of all time." Tommy quickly added.

"Nice try, but I think the original leader, the red mighty morphin ranger, was the best." Jason retorted.

"Well I say the pink crane ranger was the best." Kimberly remarked. Kat nodded her head knowing that the pink crane referred to both of them.

"Well we should go get our bags." Kendrix broke up to "argument". They all went to the baggage claim and quickly found their bags. Kendrix lead the way out of the shuttle terminal. She was surprised at how she remembered so much of the small city after being gone for so long.

"Do you remember where the hotel is Kendrix?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, it's only two blocks away. We can walk there." Kimberly quietly groaned. She knew that she would regret packing so much. Tommy heard her small groan and came to her rescue, taking the heavier bag from her.

"Maybe you should pack lighter next time beautiful." Tommy teased.

"I guess so." Kim replied honestly.

"Ahh, here where we are." Kendrix said after a few minutes. The group lugged their baggage into the building.

"Hi there. We have reservations for three rooms. They are under Scott." Jason said to the receptionist. Kendrix stayed behind the others for fear of being recognized.

_Keep it together. You haven't been here for almost six years. Hopefully no one remembers you. _However, just as she thought that she remembered something Leo had told her...

**----Flashback----**

**"Most people want to be stars, I'm sure that Carolyn wants to be more like you." Leo replied.**

**"Yeah, right. I'm sure by now she has forgotten all about me." Kendrix retorted. She took a bite of her sandwich just as Damon called out.**

**"Hey Carolyn's on TV!" The others gathered around the TV to see what she had to say after winning an award.**

**_"I just want to say thank you and I dedicate this award to a special friend of mine, Kendrix. She taught me the value of making a promise and keeping it. Thanks again."_**

**"See, no one could ever forget you." Leo whispered into her ear.**

**----End Flashback----**

"Your rooms are all ready for you sir." The receptionist handed Jason three card keys. "Rooms 221, 222, and 223 are all for you. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you very much." Katherine added. The crew took their luggage to their rooms. Kendrix helped Jessica to unpack her bags. Then unpacked her own.

"Mommy, why did we come to your old home?" Jessica asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Honey... Well... I think that it is time you met your father." Kendrix only half lied.

"I finally get to met him?"

"Yes honey. You get to met him."

"Will he like me?"

"Sweetie, I don't know what he will do, but I know that everyone loves you." Kendrix prayed that Leo would love her. "Come on honey, I'm going to show the others around. You get to ride on Jason's shoulders again."

"Yes!" The little girl beat Kendrix to the door. "Come on Mommy!" Kendrix smiled and followed her energetic five year old.

"Hey get all unpacked?" Tommy asked as they all met in the lobby.

"We did!" Jessica exclaimed.

"We did too." Kimberly replied as her and Kat joined the group. Jason and Tommy were sharing a room. Kat and Kim in another room. Leaving Kendrix and Jessica in the last room.

"Well, should we begin the tour?" Kendrix questioned. They all nodded and walked out the door. Jason picked Jessica up and put her on his shoulders. They walked around the downtown part of the city for nearly two hours.

"I'm hungry mommy." Jessica complained.

"Okay, there is a nice little restaurant right up here. We can go get a bite to eat." Kendrix replied. Kat became excited when she saw the little restaurant.

"Oh it reminds me of a little cafe back in Australia." She remarked, The group went inside the restaurant and found a table for six.

"The colony sure has been flourishing while I have been gone." Kendrix retorted as the sat down. _Wonder if I should go check out the science center, just to see if they finished some of my projects? _

"Well it couldn't have changed all that much, you remember where a lot of things are." Kimberly replied.

"Yeah, what has changed?" Jason asked.

"Well not a lot, but there are a lot more people here than when I left. It just seems different to me."

"Mommy, am I going to get to see power rangers?" Jessica asked deciding to make her presence known.

"I don't know honey. They haven't been seen here for a long time."

"Rats! I was hoping to get an autograph!" She replied. The adults laughed. She was determined to get an autograph of the power rangers somehow.

The server finally came and got their orders and then brought them their drinks right away. While they waited on their food, the adults chatted and Jessica colored.

Kendrix's mind was else where while the others chatted about the city. She let her eyes wander about the room. Memories flooded her mind, she finally remembered that this was the place she had said good-bye to her friends.

**----Flashback---**

**"Hey Kendrix!" Maya said as she took her seat. "What's up?" **

**"I have to tell you all something, so can we wait for the others?" Kendrix seemed upset to Maya. She didn't notice the luggage bag sitting against the wall. **

**"Hey Kendrix, hey Maya." Kai said as he and Mike sat down. "Where's Damon and Leo?" **

**"Last I heard they were working on Leo's bike. You know how those two are around machines." Maya replied.**

**"Terra Venture to Kendrix!" Mike said waving a hand in front of her face.**

**"Huh?" She snapped back to reality. **

**"Where did you just go?" Mike asked.**

**"Oh, uh… Daydream." She blushed. She didn't like people thinking that she was unfocused. She prided herself on being focused and logical. **

**"That isn't like you at all Kendrix." Kai retorted. **

**"Hey even _I _am allowed to daydream every now and then!" she snapped. She regretted snapping as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean to snap, it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now."**

**"What like which formula will work for your next project?" Kai teased. **

**"Not everything I think about is science." She said.**

**"Oh yeah, I forgot if it's not science it's Leo." Kai noticed that she didn't make an attempt to defend herself against that one. This wasn't like his best friend. Just as he was about to ask her what was wrong Damon and Leo walked in. He let it go, knowing she had something she wanted to tell them all.**

**"Hey Keni." Leo said kissing the top of her head. She didn't say anything, but Maya noticed something flash across her face. **

_How can he call me by my nickname and kiss me after what he did? _**Kendrix thought to herself. It had been a while, but she couldn't forgive Leo for kissing Ginger. Leo and Ginger met by chance once again in a park. They hung out and became friends. Kendrix was just fine with them being just friends. Besides she thought Leo would never do anything to hurt her. **

**She had been wrong. She came home from work to the apartment Leo and her shared to find Ginger pinning Leo down on the couch and his tongue down her throat. She had been sure that if she had walked in later in she would have seen a lot more than she wanted. She hadn't told any of the others hoping that maybe Leo and her could work it out on their own. She had been wrong a second time. **

**"I have something I have to tell all of you." Kendrix took a deep breath. "I have decided to move back to Earth." Everyone's jaw dropped. No one dared speak. Finally it was Damon who broke the silence.**

**"Why? I mean you have so much going on here. Besides, we need you Kendrix."**

**"I… I miss home." she lied. Leo looked down at his hands, he knew the real reason she was leaving. He had blown it with her and now he was losing the most important person in his life. **

**"Can't you go visit for a while and come back?" Kai begged, He didn't want to lose his best friend. **

**"I'm afraid not. I have made up my mind. I am moving back." She said clearly with hesitation. When she spoke like that the others knew it was no good to argue with her.**

**"When are you leaving?" Maya asked nearly in tears.**

**"My shuttle leaves in forty minutes. I better go." She stood and gathered her suitcases. "Good-bye guys." **

**"Wait, Kendrix let us see you off at least." Mike said as he stood to help carry a few bags.**

**"No, don't make this harder than it already is. Please sit down and let me go. Say your good-byes here" She held her hand up to stop him. Mike sat back down, he knew better than to argue with her. **

**"Kendrix, I wish you would stay." Maya sobbed. **

**"Don't do this Maya. I have to go. I am sorry and I will miss you dearly. I wish you all the best lives possible." She was just about to turn around when she added, "Leo, I do love you. I am sorry that it ended like this." She turned and left, leaving her friends stunned. **

**She hadn't gotten but half a block when Leo came running behind her. "Kendrix you don't have to leave just because of me. I know that you are leaving because of what I did. If you are that upset with me I will leave you alone. You don't have to leave everything." Leo was talking a mile a minute. **

**"Leo, stop! I have to go. Don't you understand? I can't be here. I love you! You can't just leave me alone! We have the same friends and everything! We can never be the way we were!" She cried. **

**"Kendrix, I love you more than anything in the world. I can't just let you go. Please, stay. Give me a second chance." Leo begged.**

**"Leo I can't. I have to go."**

**"Why didn't you tell the others about me?"**

**"Because I don't want anyone to know. They all think so highly of you. I didn't want to tarnish your reputation." She said.**

**"Even after I hurt you, you still think care about me. You truly are a one of a kind woman Kendrix." Leo said. He understood now, that she wasn't just leaving for her benefit she was leaving for his as well. He kissed her cheek and stepped out of the way. "Good-bye Kendrix. I hope you are happy where ever you end up." **

**She walked away from him without saying a word in response. She got on the shuttle and went to Angel Grove. She found out she was pregnant not too long after she starting working there. She didn't have the courage to write to Leo and let him know. She let her life there slip into the past and left it there.**

**---End Flashback---**

"Kendrix? Hey what are you thinking about?" Kat asked.

"I was just thinking about the last time I was here." she smiled at her friends. "It has been a long time."

"Yeah, we'll here comes our food." Jason said as he spotted the server with a tray of hot food.

"Good I am starving." Kimberly said. Kendrix didn't say anything she just smiled.

_Am I sure that I want to be here again? I mean I didn't exactly leave all of them on good terms, especially Leo. What will they say when they all find out I have been hiding a daughter all these years? _Kendrix couldn't help but think about what would happen when she came face to face with her forgotten past.


	4. Part 4

Bonds of Pink

Pinkstranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profit and do not have permission to use. With that said enjoy!_

"Mommy can I go play in the park over there?" Jessica asked as the group walked out of the restaurant. Jessica had noticed a small park across the street that the adults had missed.

"Hey great idea!" Kimberly piped up. "Tommy and Jason can take Jessica over to the park and we can go check out that store I saw a little while ago."

"Sounds good to me." Tommy agreed.

"I sure could go for a mall break." Katherine giggled. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Glad I have all the plastic." he teased. Kat lightly punched his arm.

"But I have all the cash." She grinned.

"Alright then, I think we have a plan." Kendrix said interrupting the two. She kissed Jessica's forehead, "You behave and listen to Jason and Tommy."

"Yes mommy." Jessica squealed as she latched onto Jason's hand. The two men took off with the little girl.

"She really likes Jason." Kimberly commented as the women headed off for the store.

"He really is attached to her." Katherine replied. Kendrix smiled as she glanced back at her daughter.

"I just hope that Leo can become that attached to her and her to him." She sighed.

"Don't worry Kendrix, he'll love her. Everyone loves her." Kim said.

"Yeah I mean look at those two guys, they are such big, tough men but around her they're big teddy bears." Kat laughed.

"Jason is like that around you all the time." Kim teased. Kat roller her eyes and Kendrix laughed.

Kendrix's smile suddenly disappeared. "I just thought of something."

"What!" Both Kat and Kim exclaimed.

"when I... die, Jessica will more than likely come live here, with her father... It'll be hard for you all to see her and she won't get to see you." The other two women stopped in their tracks, they hadn't thought about that. They didn't want to think about Kendrix dying but that was inevitable now.

"Well I'm sure that we can come visit every now and then or Leo and them could bring Jessica to visit us." Kim said looking on the bright side.

"She is just so attached to all of you. I can't take her away from all that. I mean you all are like a bunch of parents to her. She has spent all her life around all of you, then to take her away from that..." Kendrix just couldn't finish. The thought of her daughter being uprooted tore her heart out.

"Well lets not think about that now, we'll cross that bridge later." Kat responded trying to change the subject. "Come on we're almost to the store." The women continued on to the store. Once inside Kimberly's face began glowing.

"Oh goody!" She rubbed her hands together evilly and gave a sly grin. Kat and Kendrix couldn't help but snicker at Kimberly's animated reaction. "Let's shop!"

"It doesn't matter what we are shopping for but Kim always has to be excited." Kat whispered to Kendrix. "She gets excited when we do our grocery shopping together." Kendrix giggled to herself. The girls looked around the little store by themselves. The store sold mostly collectable figurines and post cards. _Definitely the knick-knack shop. _Thought Katherine.

Kendrix was looking at a glass cat when someone called her name. "Kendrix!" She turned to find the owner of the voice. To her surprise her eye met with that of Mike Corbett. "When did you get back to Merinoi?"

"Just this afternoon." Kendrix faked a smile. "What are you doing in here?"

"Tiffany asked me to pick up something for her mother on my way home from work." Mike replied as he stepped closer to her.

"Who's Tiffany?" Kendrix asked.

"My wife." He replied holding up his left hand. "I got married about two years ago. First baby is due any day now." He grinned.

"Wow, I have missed a lot. Congradulations! Anything else happen while I was gone?"

"Well a lot happens in almost six years. Lets see... well Kai got married to Hannah. They met again at, of all places, the skating rink. They started dating and now they are married. No kids yet. Maya and Damon got married about a year after you left. Maya wanted you there but we didn't even know where to send the invitation. Anyway, they have two kids a boy named Jaron and a girl named Mikayla." He paused. He didn't know if she would want to hear about Leo. He took a deep breath and decided to tell her anyway. "Of course then there's Leo. God, he is a wreak, has been ever since you left. He works all the time to keep himself busy. Doesn't even talk to any of us anymore. He says that it's he's fault that you left all of us, but won't tell us why. He sold the apartment you two shared and got himself a small one bedroom apartment. God Kendrix his whole place is decorated with pictures of you. He loves you and probably will forever." He stopped, realizing that he was rambling.

"God I didn't think that he would be that bad. I knew there would be some problems but I figured he would get over it, I mean get over me." She silently cursed herself for not trying harder to fix things with him.

"Well I think we all did. He tried to date other women but none of them worked out for him. He kept saying that they couldn't compare to you and if he couldn't have you he would be alone for the rest of his life."

"I..." she was speechless. She wanted to cry. She had wanted to go running back but choose not to because she thought that Leo was in love with Ginger. Now that she has the chance to fix things with him her life is ending. She gave a heavy sigh.

"Kendrix, come on I see the guys." Kimberly called from the front of the store.

"Okay I'm coming." She looked at Mike. "I'm staying at the Tera Hotel just down the road. Room 223. give me a call about seven if you can. Do me a favor and don't tell the others I'm back just yet." He smiled and nodded as she hurried to catch up to the two women heading out the door. Mike watched the three women, he noticed how close the three of them seemed. _That's probably who she has been hanging with for the last six years. No wonder their close. I wonder why I can't tell the others she's back? _Mike thought as he picked up the item his wife had asked him to get.

**7 pm...**

"Hello?" Kendrix answered the phone.

_"Kendrix?" _Mikes voice floated over the phone line.

"Mike! Great I was just wondering if you would call."

_"Of course I would. It's been almost six years since I last talked to you, do you think that those few little moments we talked earlier would make up for that?" _Mike teased.

"Of course not! Mike I have to tell you why I am back here now. Just hear me out before you make any comments." She paused waiting to hear if Mike had anything to say. When he remained silent she took that as her cue to talk. "You see Mike. I'm back here because I don't have much longer to live. I started getting really bad headaches and then the doctors found a tumor in my brain. They can't remove it and it's too advanced to do treat it. I'm going to die Mike and I came back here to tie up a few loose ends. Starting with Leo. When I left I didn't know I was pregnant. I have a daughter by Leo and I have been hiding her on earth for a little over five years. I came back here to let everyone know about my condition and to introduce Jessica to Leo." She stopped, Mike was still silent on the other end. "Mike say something please."

_"I... God Kendrix, I just don't know what to say. I mean first off, you've been hiding a daughter from Leo. She's my niece. Then you tell me that you don't have too much longer to live. I mean what can I say to that? I thought that maybe you came back because you missed all of us!" _

"I did miss all of you, It's just that... I can't get into this right now." She paused. " Mike do you think that you can get everyone together somehow?"

Mike remained silent for a few seconds. _"Yeah I can, when do you want to see everyone?"_

"Soon, Jason and Tommy are paying for the hotel rooms and I don't really want to waste their money."

_"Wait Jason and Tommy, As in Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver?"_

"Yeah, how did you know them?"

_"Leo met them, he went on some crazy mission with the other red rangers. He told me about the mission and the other rangers he had met. Jason is the original ranger and Tommy, according to hearsay, is the greatest ranger that ever existed."_ Mike seemed excited about who she was with. _"Do they know about us?"_

"Well apparently they know about Leo and me, but I never told them about the others and I don't know what Leo said to them." _Why didn't they tell me they knew Leo?_

_"That would be great to met them, I mean from one ranger to another." _

"Yeah I guess I can set that up. When can you get the others together?"

_"First thing in the morning. All of us have tomorrow off, for some odd reason."_

"Great! You still living at the same place?"

_"No. Tiffany and I bought a house last year. 334 35th Avenue. Big blue house on the right side of the street."_

"Okay, hope you don't mind a few extra people with me."

_"How many you bringing? That way I can get some snacks or something."_

"Five besides myself, there's Jessica, Kat, Kim, Jason, and Tommy."

_"Okay come over here about nine. I'll call everyone and get them over here."_

"Thanks Mike. Your the best, but you already knew that." Kendrix teased.

_"Yeah I know. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kendrix."_

"Bye Mike." Kendrix said and she set the phone down on the receiver. She decided to go confront Tommy and Jason as to why they didn't tell her about Leo and their secret mission.

Jason was just leaving the pool area when he spotted Kendrix stepping out of the elevator. Her eyes were fierce, he knew she was pissed. "Kendrix are you okay?"

"Don't pull that on me!" She practically screamed. "Why didn't you tell me that you know Leo!"

"Huh? How do I know Leo?" Jason lied.

"Your little rendezvous with the other reds!"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Mike told me. Leo told him about it."

"Well, um..." Jason tried to think of how to explain Tommy and his decision. "Kendrix can we go upstairs and discuss this?"

"Lead the way." She said stepping to the side. Jason lead the way back to the rooms. Kendrix waited in the hallway while Jason changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He finally opened the door and allowed Kendrix to come in. She sat down in one of the chairs and Jason sat on one of the beds.

"First off, Tommy and I didn't tell Kat or Kim where we went so we would both appreciate if you didn't tell them what you found out. They would kill us." Kendrix just barely nodded, he knew that she wouldn't tell. "First of all, you never told us that Leo is Jessica's father. All we knew was that he was someone from Merinoi and that he doesn't know about her. When Tommy and I saw Leo for the first time we knew that he was Jessica's father. He looks just like her except for the blonde hair. We didn't tell him we knew you because we thought that it was your responsibility to tell him where you were and about Jessica. We didn't tell you about meeting Leo because we felt you shoutld decide to go see him when you were ready. We thought that if we told you we met him than you would decide to see him before you were ready."

"Well, I mean if I met a former team mate of yours I would tell you." Kendrix replied.

"Kendrix, my old team mates are all back in Angel Grove and I see them all the time, and besides I don't have a weird relationship with any of them like you do with Leo." Kendrix didn't say anything but Jason had been around her long enough to know that she understood. She just silently got up and walked toward the door, suddenly she turned around.

"By the way, Mike invited You, Tommy, Kim and Kat to his house with me in the morning. He is anxious to meet you and Tommy after what Leo had told him."

"Why would Leo tell Mike about us?"

"He was the Magna Defender and he is Leo's older brother." She replied before turning back around.

"So I'm guessing that all your old friends from here are the galaxy rangers then."

"Yup." With that Kendrix walked out the door and returned to her room to wait for Kat and Kim to bring Jessica back.

**The next morning...**

"Well good morning Kendrix." Mike answered the door. Kendrix led in the small group but right on her heels was the little girl. _Oh my God, she looks exactly like Leo! _"This little beauty must be Jessica." The little girl tried to hide behind Kendrix's leg. "I guess she's shy." Mike looked to the four adults with Kendrix. "Hi I'm Mike Corbett, and you all are...?"

"I'm Tommy Oliver." Tommy said stepping forward and shaking hands with Mike.

"I'm Jason Scott." Jason said shaking hands as well.

"Kimberly Hart, although everyone calls me Kim."

"Last but not least, I'm Katherine Hillard. Please call me Kat."

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you." He turned to the two men. "Leo has told me so much about you two." Mike didn't know if the two girls with them knew about them being rangers so he decided to be general. In addition, he didn't know when Tiffany would wake up form her nap and come downstairs.

"How would Leo know these two?" Kim asked. Her eyes burned into Tommy because she had a good idea how he knew Leo.

"Hmm.. Gentlemen I believe the lady asked a question." Kat glared at Jason. Tommy and Jason gave each other a look of fright.

"Why don't we discuss this later." Kendrix cut in nodding her head in Jessica's direction.

"Good idea Kendrix." Tommy sighed.

"Oh don't think you are off the hook just yet, we will talk later." Kat pointed out.

"I'm going to go get the drinks ready, why don't you all get comfortable. The others should be here any minute." Mike said motioning to the furniture. He turned and walked to the kitchen. When he left the room Jessica finally spoke.

"Mommy, how did he know who I was, and who is he?"

"Honey that is Mike. He is your uncle, your father's brother." Kendrix explained.

"So that's Uncle Mike?" The little girl asked trying out the new title and name.

"Yes."

"Hello everyone." A female voice said from the doorway of the living room. They turned to see a very pregnant woman standing there. Her dark blue eyes sparkled and her dark brown hair hung down to her shoulders. "I'm Tiffany, Mike's wife."

"Hi, I'm Kend..."

"So your Kendrix. My you are a pretty thing. Leo can't say enough about you." She smiled. Kendrix liked her instantly. She knew why Mike loved her so much, she was beautiful and very kind.

"Thank you."

"Who is this vision of loveliness?" She asked looking right at Jessica. The little girl blushed.

"I'm Jessica." She finally said. She had figured that if this was Mike's wife and Mike was her uncle than this was her aunt. "Your my aunt right?"

The woman was taken back a little. The only way she could be her aunt was if this was her sister's child or Leo's. Since her sister did not have a child she assumed that latter. She smiled realizing how much the child looked like Leo. "That's right Aunt Tiffany."

"Tiffany these are my friends, Tommy, Jason, Kat, and Kim." Kendrix introduced each of them as she pointed at them.

"It's nice to met all of you." She said as she made her way to the couch. "You'll have to excuse me, I can't stand for very long anymore."

"No need to apologize for that, we all understand that." Kat smiled.

"We have a TV in the other room if Jessica would like to watch some cartoons or something. I believe that Jaron and Mikayla were the last ones to watch it so you can just hit the power button. If not the remote is on the coffee table."

"I'll go help her set it up." Kim offered. Jessica and Kim disappeared into the room, within a few minutes Kimberly returned to the living room. The doorbell rang surprising them all. Mike came running from the kitchen to answer the door.

"Damon, Maya, good to see you two. I'm guessing Shandra is watching to terrible two." Mike teased.

"Yeah, giving me a break." Damon laughed.

"You! I get stuck with them all day while you play around with the machines!" Maya exclaimed. "So what was so important that we had to come over today?" Maya asked as they walked into the living room. She saw Kendrix standing there and just about fainted. "Kendrix! Oh my! When did you get back!" Maya ran around the couch and hugged Kendrix furiously..

"Just yesterday." Kendrix said once Maya let loose of her.

"This is a nice surprise." Maya smiled. The doorbell rang again. Mike left once again to answer the door while Maya asked Kendrix question after question barely giving her time to answer. Mike returned a few moments later followed by Kai and Hannah. Kai froze in his steps when he laid eyes on Kendrix. Finally his surprise gave way to a smile.

"I knew you would be back someday." He teased.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Leo." Mike said.

"By the way this is Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, and Katherine Hillard. They came with me from earth." Kendrix introduced. "This is Damon and Maya Henderson, and Kai and Hannah Chen. Of course you already have met Mike and Tiffany."

The group stood talking getting to know each other while waiting for Leo. Kendrix was glad that Tiffany had suggested Jessica go watch some TV, this way she could introduce Jessica to everyone at the same time. Finally the doorbell rang. Mike went to let Leo in.

"What is so important that I had to come over Mike? Tiffany didn't have the baby yet did she?" They could hear Leo's voice coming from the entryway.

"No Tiff didn't have the baby, wouldn't I have called you from the hospital if she did?"

"Yeah that's right. You just sounded so... excited." Leo said as they walked into he living room. He didn't see Kendrix right away, instead he saw Tommy and Jason standing together.

"Tommy! Jason! What are you guys doing here?" He noticed the two women standing with them gave them evil glares when he recognized them.

"We came with her." Tommy replied as he pointed in Kendrix's direction. Leo's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Kendrix! I... I can't... I can't believe your here!" Leo said. He was unable to move.

"Hi Leo. I'm sure that you all are curious to know why I am here. I have some things I need to tell all of you and Mike was kind enough to get everyone together for me. I think everyone should find a seat." Kendrix replied. Everyone took a seat either on the couch or on the floor.

"The floor is yours Kendrix." Mike said once everyone was situated.

"I came back here to say good-bye." she started.

"You already said good-bye. Remember our little lunch meeting?" Kai interrupted.

"I do remember that, but that isn't what I meant. Please everyone let me tell you everything before you say anything." Kendrix replied. "What I meant was that I am saying good-bye for good." The group gave her confused looks, except for Mike, Tommy, Jason, Kim, and Kat. "I was diagnosed with a rare brain tumor. The doctors can't do anything for me, I am going to die. No one knows when but it is inevitable." The confusion gave way to shock. Maya looked like she was about to cry. No one said anything. "The other thing is that I wanted to introduce you all to someone very special to me."

_Oh no! She's introducing her husband or boyfriend! _Leo thought to himself. Kendrix took a deep breath before continuing.

"Her name Jessica, she is my daughter." She looked at the faces of her friends. Her eyes locked with Leo's. She saw confusion and hurt in them.

"Who's the father?" Leo asked meekly. He was scared that it was someone else besides him, yet he was terrified that it was him. Her soft brown eyes closed for a moment. She opened them and spoke.

"You." It was a simple answer but it turned his life upside down instantly. Everyone looked back and forth between eh two ex-lovers. They could feel the tension in the room.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her!" Leo exploded. "Six years Kendrix! you had six years to get hold of me! Why didn't you!"

"Because I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with her or me. You seemed pretty cozy with Ginger when I left!" Kendrix instantly regretted saying that the second it left her mouth. She noticed the wide eyes of everyone in the room.

"That's why her leaving was your fault isn't it?" Kai asked after a few minutes of silence. Leo bowed his head in shame.

"Yes. Kendrix walked in on me and Ginger making out. She never told anyone because she was afraid of you all hating me for hurting her. She left to keep my reputation in tact." He said barely above a whisper.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?" a little girl said from the door. She looks scared. She had never heard her mother yell before and it was terrifying.

"Honey I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Kendrix rushed to her daughter and hugged her.

"This is Jessica?" Maya asked as she moved next to her best friend.

"Yes. Jessica this is my good friend Maya."

"Nice to meet you Maya." Jessica said. Maya smiled at her and moved out of the way so Kendrix could introduce her to everyone.

"This is Kai and his wife Hannah." Kendrix introduced. Jessica waved at them as her mother introduced them. "This guy here is Damon, he is Maya's husband."

Jessica saw Leo standing behind everyone else. She noticed how much she looked like him. Leo noticed it too. "You must be my daddy. I look just like you except I have blonde hair." Leo nodded

"That's right, I am your Dad. I'm Leo." He said before he knew what was happening the little girl had rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Leo smiled at the little girl. Everyone else awed the sight. Kendrix wiped a tear off her cheek. _They look so good together. There's no way I can keep them separated now._

Jason watched as Jessica hugged her father for the first time. He couldn't help but feel a little twinge of pain at the sight. He knew that when Kendrix did pass on that Jessica would stay with Leo. He would miss that little girl. All of them had become so attached to her, it would be hard to say good-bye to her, but he knew they must say good-bye. _I just hope that someday Kat and I have a little girl just like her, but first I have to propose to Kat. _At that moment Jason decided that he would propose to Kat before they returned to earth.

_AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. My grandfather died and then my BF broke up with me so I haven't really been int he mood to work on anything. Needless to say that I am back and the next chapter will be up soon. With love, Pinkstranger_


	5. Part 5

Bonds of Pink

Pinkstranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profit and do not have permission to use. With that said enjoy!_

"So Tommy are you going to explain now?" Kimberly cornered Tommy in his and Jason's room.

"Explain what?" Tommy tried to play dumb.

"Don't you pull that on me!" she was angry now and his little game was irritating her.

"Okay, okay. I met Leo when I got all the red rangers back together to fight the machine empire. I didn't tell you because I promised you that I was done."

"Ha! You weren't done, You went to Reefside and I know you were the black ranger!" Kim was angry. He lied to her.

"How did you know about that?"

"Tommy I know your fighting style, it is very hard to copy. All of us knew it was you."

"Oh," Tommy felt sheepish. He had told everyone that he didn't have anything to do with the rangers in Reefside and they all knew he had lied.

"Tommy, I love you, but you can't lie to me about things like this. What would I have done if anything had happened to you?"

"I don't know."

"Tommy, promise me that you won't lie to me about things like this anymore." Kim said as she took a step closer to him. Tommy took her small body into his arms.

"I promise Beautiful." He kissed the top of her head. She played with the ring on her finger and looked up at him.

"Tommy can Jason and I switch rooms? I want you to hold me all night. I'm sure that Kat and Jason would like some time alone too."

"Yes, if it's okay with those two." Tommy smiled. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

**Meanwhile...**

Jason had explained everything to Kat. They were in her and Kimberly's room. She was sitting across the room from him looking out the window. She didn't know what to say to him, he had lied to her.

"Kitty, please talk to me." Jason said meekly. He was scared she might say that she didn't want to see him anymore.

"What do you want me to say to you?" She asked almost in a whisper. "You lied to me."

"I know Kitty, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I can't be anymore sorry than I already am." Kat turned around to face him. He saw that she was crying.

"Jason, I... What if something happened to you! I wouldn't have known." She cried harder. He really hated to see her like this.

"Kitty, please, forgive me. I won't do it again and look nothing happened. I'm right here." He took a step toward her. He reached for her but she pulled away. She shook her head and then walked out the door. Jason sat down on the bed. _What am I going to do about her?_

Jason got up and headed for his own room. Kimberly and Tommy walked out of the room just as he left Kat's. They were laughing and holding hands. "Hey Jase! Kim had a great idea. Can you and her switch rooms? Kim and I would like some time alone and I'm sure..." Tommy stopped talking when he saw the look on Jason's face.

"She walked out on me Tommy. I don't know if she would like the idea of me being in the same room or even on the same planet for that matter." Jason groaned. Kim walked over and gave him a hug.

"She'll be back, she loves you." She assured him.

"Yeah She's crazy about you Jase. Although I can't see why." Tommy teased. Jason grinned.

"Why does miss pint sized gymnast love you so much?" Jason asked. Kimberly lightly punched Jason.

"I'm not that short Jason! And if you really want to know why I love him so much..." She gave a sly grin to Tommy. "It's because you were taken by Kat." Kim walked off leaving Tommy with his mouth hanging open.

"So I'm just second choice!" He called after her. Jason couldn't contain his laughter. Kimberly always had known how to shock everyone. "What are you laughing at muscle head?"

"Muscle head! Is the that the best you can do, oh fearless leader?" Jason teased. Tommy just shot him a glare before walking off down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk!" Tommy called back.

"Okay, I'll see ya later bro!" Jason said. He went back to his room to get his swimming trunks._ A nice dip in the pool is what I need right now._

**Outside the Hotel...**

Tommy spotted Kat sitting on the ground outside the hotel. He walked up to her. She looked at up at him with her tearstained face. Her eye were full of anger and hurt. "Can I talk to you for second?" Tommy asked bravely.

"Suite yourself." Kat grumbled. Tommy slid down the wall to the ground to sit next to Kat. "Why did you two have to lie to us?"

"We didn't want to worry you."

"Well, you didn't worry me just pissed me off." Kat shot back.

"Kat, we didn't mean to..." He stopped when he realized Kat was crying harder. "Kat, honey, what's wrong?" Tommy said taking her into his arms.

"I acted like such a jerk to him. He lied to protect me, I know that, but I still treated him badly." Kat cried into Tommy's shoulder. He reached up and smoothed her hair.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay kitten. He isn't upset with you. Just go talk to him." Tommy couldn't help but think that the way he was holding her was the same way he lost her to Jason.

**Flashback...**

**_Kat I can't make the dinner tonight. I have to work late. _Tommy said over the phone.**

**"But Tommy! This dinner has been planned for nearly two months! You can't bail out now!" Kat was angry. She and Kimberly had been planning the reunion dinner for what seemed like forever. Now Tommy wasn't going to make it. **

**_Kitten, I'm sorry. I can't just leave! I'll loose my job then how will I pay for my college? _Tommy was frustrated. He wanted to go but he couldn't leave his job just because his girlfriend wanted him to attend a dinner.**

**"Fine! Stay at your job! I don't need you there anyway! In fact I don't need you at all!" Kat slammed the phone down on the receiver. She instantly felt bad, she hardly ever lost her temper and she had just shown Tommy the worst of it. _Did I really just break up with Tommy? Oh God what have I done? _Things hadn't been going too well for their relationship and all they did was fight anymore. She had been thinking about breaking up with him anyway, even though she loved him. He loved her too, but they were finding out that it wasn't enough anymore.**

**Kat shook it off. She dressed and left for the party. Once there she saw all her old friends. Kim introduced her to Trini and Zack who were the only rangers Kat had not known. Kim had noticed that Kat was upset and that Tommy was not there. **

**"Kat are you okay? Where's Tommy?" Kim asked. It still pained her to see Tommy with someone else but she was getting over it. She had after all left Tommy.**

**"I'm... I don't know... Tommy... We... We got into a fight. I'll be okay, but I don't know if Tommy and I are going to be okay." Kat held back her tears. **

**"I'm so sorry Kat." Kim put a reassuring hand on Kat's shoulder. "Let's go outside, you can cry all you want and then we can come back in here." Kat nodded and the two girls went outside. Kat sat down on the bench and cried. **

**"I acted like such a jerk! He couldn't make it because he had to stay late at work! Am I being selfish wanting him here because he promised me he would be?" Kim just shook her head. **

**"Kat are you okay?" A male voice said from behind the bushes. The two women looked up to see Jason standing there. Concern written all over his face. **

**"I'll be okay." Kat whispered. He moved forward, Kim stepped back away from Kat.**

**"Well I'm going to go back inside I'm a little chilly." She started towards the door as Jason sat next to Kat. She had known for a long time that Jason had liked Kat. Maybe this was Jason's chance to be with her, and this was her chance to be with Tommy. _Don't think about that girl! He loves Kat and she loves him! Oh come on! You heard Kat she broke up with him, he's available again! _Kim shook her head at herself and went back inside. **

**"Kat, I'm so sorry about you and Tommy." Jason said. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried. "I'll sit here with you as long as you need." Jason said as he smoothed the hair on the side of her head. **

**"I'm thinking we're just not meant to be." She replied. Before Jason could stop himself he kissed the top of her head. She pulled away from him and looked into his brown eyes. **

**Jason wiped a tear from her cheek. He cupped her cheek in his large hand. "Kat I have to tell you something, if you want me to go after I tell you I understand. Kat, I am in love with you. I have been for a long time but I kept silent because you were with Tommy." Kat was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She stood up from the bench and turned away from Jason. **

**Jason stood and gently grabbed her arm. "Kat talk to me, do you want me to leave you alone? I will if you want me to." He turned Kat to face him as he spoke. Their eyes locked as he finished speaking. **

**"No Jason, I don't want you to leave me alone." Kat replied. Jason smiled before pressing his lips to hers. He knew he shouldn't have but he did anyway. Kat was surprised but after a few second kissed him back. They deepened the kiss until only the need for air separated them. **

**"Wow!" Both of them said at the same time. Jason looked over Kat's shoulder to see Tommy standing there. Kat saw the look in Jason's eyes and turned to see what he was looking at.**

**"Tommy!" Kat squealed. **

**"So you were serious when you broke up with me?" Tommy asked. Kat hated the look in him eyes. **

**"Tommy I'm sorry, I have been thinking about it for a while and tonight... well, tonight was the straw that broke the camels back." Tommy nodded.**

**"Kat, your a great friend and I do love you... but I don't think that our love is enough to pull us through this." Tommy and Kat looked into each others eyes. They both knew that they were not meant to be together. Tommy turned to Jason. "You take care of her. She is something special." Tommy smiled. "I think maybe I should have a chat with a certain short gymnast." Tommy smiled as she spotted Kimberly in the window.**

**Tommy headed inside to talk to Kim and Jason turned back to Kat. "Well, you heard the leader, take good care of me." Kat teased. Jason kissed her once more before taking her back inside to the party. They had been together ever since.**

**End Flashback...**

Tommy's mind shifted back to the present. He looked that sobbing blonde in his arms. He still loved her, but not as much as he loved Kimberly. Katherine was more than just a friend to Tommy, he didn't know how to describe it, but he knew that Kat felt that same way about him. When they needed comfort that Jason or Kim could not give, they turned to each other. They also turned to each other when they had had nightmares about their past time spent with Rita. That was something no one else could ever understand.

"Well Kitten, shall we go back inside. I'm afraid this concrete is going to ruin my pants." Tommy teased. Kat giggled as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Thanks Tommy." She said as they stood up to go inside.

"No problem Kitten."

"What does Kimberly think of you still calling me by my pet name?" Kat teased.

"She doesn't know I still do. I only call you Kitten when we are alone." Tommy smiled.

:Oh really, I never pay attention to when you call me that, I just know that you still do."

"Well, Kim has her pet name and you have one. You two are the only girls I am ever alone with." Tommy shrugged. Kat only laughed. "Doesn't Jason have a pet name for you?"

"Yeah he calls me kitty or kitty-Kat. Never kitten." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Jason never was too good at coming up with pet names."

"You should talk!" Kimberly said as she walked towards the two. "Lets' see, beautiful isn't really all too original and kitten, that cute but Kat is a full grown woman."

"Oh you know about Kat's pet name too?" Tommy asked.

"Well yeah, I hear you talking on the phone with her late at night." Kim said. Tommy blushed. "No need to be embarrassed Tommy, I know that you call her because she is the only one who can understand your feelings about being evil." Kimberly lowered her voice at the last part of the sentence. She wasn't sure who might hear her.

"So your two are staying over at each other places!" Kat exclaimed. Tommy and Kim shot her a glare. "Why didn't you guys just say yes when Jason asked?"

"It's really none of..."

"None of our business. I know." Kat backed off. Tommy shrugged as Kim giggled. "I knew it anyway, Kim comes over to my house smiling from ear to ear and I know that she was with you the night before." Kat said as she walked off. Tommy and Kimberly exchanged glances.

"So much for keeping a secret Kim." Tommy laughed. He was finding this amusing.

"I didn't tell her!"

**Meanwhile...**

Kat knocked on Jason's door. No one answered. "Jase, please open the door, I'm sorry. I over reacted." She knocked again. "Come on Jason!"

"Okay I'll come where are we going?" Jason teased as he walked down the hall towards Kat.

"Oh your not in you room?"

"Obviously. I went for a swim." Kat blushed realizing he was wearing his swimming trunks and was all wet.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sor..."

"Don't apologize I heard everything that you said. I'm the one who should be sorry. I love you Kitty." Jason said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Jason your getting me all wet."

"Oh really," Jason whispered into her ear.

"Jason! You know what I meant!" Kat blushed.

"I know, your so cute when your embarrassed." Kat blushed deeper. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kat replied. Jason bent down and kissed her lips.

"Kat, Kim wanted me to switch rooms with her. She and Tommy want some alone time. If it's okay with you I'll go a head and move my stuff in with yours." Kat gave Jason a sly smile.

"Of course Jason."

"What's with the sly smile kitty?" Jason asked as he opened the door.

"What smile?" Kat played dumb. She was very good at this.

"Never mind. Come on dinner is in thirty minutes. Kendrix, Jessica, and Leo are meeting us in the restaurant downstairs. You better hurry and get ready."

"Okay." Kat took off to her own room to get ready for dinner. Kim came in a few minutes later. The four of them headed downstairs. Kendrix, Leo, and Jessica were already standing by the entrance to the restaurant.

"Wow, don't they all look so good together?" Kat whispered to Jason. He smiled and nodded his head as he took Kat's hand.

_I hope that we can look like that someday _Jason thought to himself as he gently patted the small object in his front pocket.

AN: Hope you all like this story so far. I know this story is about Kendix but I had to throw in a chapter about her four new frineds WINK WINK Anyway the next chapter will be taking place at the same time as this one. Only it'll focus on Kendrix and Leo and of course Jessica. Then the follow chapter will pick up with the dinner. PLEASE PLEASE send me reveiws I love 'em. Thanks to those of you who already have! Catch ya'll with the next update!


	6. Part 6

Bonds of Pink

Pinkstranger

Disclaimer: I do not own the rangers, yada yada, all that good stuff. Well not that that's out of the way Enjoy the story!

Leo watched his daughter playing on the playground at the park. _His _daughter, he would have to get used to that. He had instantly fallen in love with the beautiful little girl the moment he saw her. He dared to glance over at his ex-lover sitting on the bench beside him, she still took his breath away.

"Kendrix, can I ask you something?" He finally spoke. Kendrix turned to look him in the eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his emerald green eyes met her chocolate brown ones. _Keep it together! She left you! You can't be falling head over heels for her again, but than again I have waited so long to see her again! _

"Yes." She simply answered.

"Where you ever going to bring Jessica back to here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here right now with her!"

"If you weren't dying would you have ever come back?" Leo said sternly. He knew that Kendrix knew what he meant the first time. Kendrix closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Probably not." She finally spoke. Sadness filled her voice. "I was happy were I was, and I thought you were happy with Ginger."

"So you weren't even going to tell me I had a daughter!" Leo was angry. He stood up to tower over Kendrix. She, however was not going to be intimidated by Leo. She stood up as well. "I missed our daughters first years of life. I never got the chance to be a good father. You took that away from me!"

"Well if you hadn't been kissing Ginger I would have never left and you could have been there!" Kendrix yelled. Leo's eyes fell to the ground. he was still ashamed of what he had done. Kendrix looked at his timid behavior, she reached out and took his hand. "That is all in the past now, there is nothing we can do to change it. We have to focus on the now. We have a daughter Leo, and I'm not going to be around for much longer." Leo looked up at her again.

"Why did this have to happen, after everything we have been through?" Leo choked out. Kendrix shrugged.

"Life is funny that way." She smiled. Leo couldn't help but smile. Kendrix's smile and laughter was always contagious to him. "Leo I have something that I really need to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Jessica."

"Okay?"

"Come on let's sit down." They sat down on the bench once again. Kendrix put her serious face on. "I have a big delimit running through my head. You see, Jessica is really attached to my friends in Angel Grove, but you..."

"I am her father, I know where this is going. You don't know if you want to uproot Jessica so that she can be with me or if I should give up my parental rights so that Jessica can stay where she is."

"Exactly, although I wasn't asking you to give up your parental rights."

"Who would she be with."

"Jason and Kat."

"Your really got attached to that group didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, Kim and Kat have been my best friends. We all were pink rangers you know?"

"Wait! Those two women with you were rangers too!"

"Yeah Kim was the original pink ranger and Kat took her place when she left." Kendrix explained. Leo's eyes widened as she told him about all the other rangers that she had been around. "Leo, can we please stay on subject here. I really need to know what you think about Jessica's situation." Leo seemed to draw into himself. His green eyes darkened.

"Kendrix, I know this sounds selfish, but I want her here with me." Leo finally admitted.

"That isn't selfish Leo, you are her father. Are you sure you are ready to take on this responsibility?"

"Kendrix, I help create that beautiful little girl over there and by god I am going to take responsibility." Leo had his mind made up. "If she is really that attached to your friends, I can take her back there for visits every now and then or they can come here." Leo suggested.

Kendrix nodded, "I have been thinking that same thing."

"Has Jessica started school yet?"

"She just finished kindergarten. She is so excited that she gets to spend a whole day at school this year." Kendrix laughed. "She is so smart and loves school."

"Good thing she got your brain and not mine." Leo teased. Kendrix stuck her tongue out at Leo which took him by surprise. "When did you learn to be so childish?"

"I have been raising a little girl all alone, I had to learn to have some fun." she smiled.

"Well, that's good. I have said to you that you needed to lighten up a little." He chuckled. _Wow! Kendrix really has changed. Then again so have I, after all it has been six years since she left._

"Darn, we're going to be late." Kendrix said after glancing at her watch. "We have twenty minutes to get ready for dinner." Leo nodded remembering that they were having dinner tonight with Tommy, Jason, Kim, and Kat. "Jessica! Honey, it's time to go!"

"Okay mommy!" the little blonde called back. She jumped off the playground and sprinted toward her parents. "Daddy, can you sit by me at dinner?" She loved being able to say daddy now and she absolutely loved Leo.

"Yes sweetheart. I will sit by you." Leo smiled. Jessica latched onto Leo's hand and walked beside him. Kendrix hung back a little. She watch Leo and their daughter walking happily.

She put a hand to her forehead. _Not another one! _Kendrix thought as she tried to block out the pain of her headache. She hadn't had one in a while but this one hit her fast and hard. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to clear her head. After a few moments the pain subsided and she took off the catch up to her daughter and Leo._ Man that one was a tough one, I'll have to start bringing my migraine medicine with me now._

**At the Hotel Restraint...**

Leo saw Tommy step off the elevator with Kimberly. At least he was sure it was Kimberly. He wasn't quite sure which one of the women was Kim and the other Kat, but Kendrix had said that Kim was engaged to Tommy and Kat was dating Jason.

Tommy and Kimberly walked over to the threesome. "Well, hello there stranger." Tommy teased the little girl. Jessica smiled at him.

"Tommy! You know I'm not a stranger! I'm Jessica!"

"Are you sure? The Jessica I know looks a lot like you, but she always gives me a hug." Jessica laughed as she threw her arms around Tommy's waist. "Yup you are Jessica." Kimberly, Kendrix, and Leo smiled at the sight of Tommy and the little girl.

Jessica let go of Tommy and ran back to latch onto Leo's hand. "I still like you Tommy, but I want to stand with daddy!"

"Oh fine, I didn't want you to stand by me anyway." Tommy pretended to pout. Everyone laughed at his face.

"You still have Kimberly to stand by you." Jessica pointed out.

"Oh look there's Kat and Jason." Kendrix said. Jessica moved from her spot to give Jason a hug. Everyone knew that Jessica liked both Tommy and Jason but Jason was her favorite.

"Hey kiddo." Jason said as he hugged her back. Leo watched the way Jessica and Jason interacted. He saw how close they were to each other and knew exactly why Kendrix didn't know what to do. He started having second thoughts about taking her away.

"Hello again." Katherine said to Leo as she put out her hand. Leo took it but instead of shaking hands he kissed the back of it. Kat blushed. Kendrix laughed at the look on Jason's face. She couldn't tell if it was jealousy or shock. Maybe both?.

"Shall we go in?" Kim said. The group of seven went inside and were seated rather quickly. Jessica sat between Jason and Leo. Kendrix and Kat both could see the confusion in her bright green eyes. She didn't know which one of the men she liked more. After ordering food Kendrix looked around the room, she spotted a claw machine near the door.

"Jessica, do you want to go play a game?" Kendrix said pointing to the machine. Jessica nodded her head excitedly. Kim knew exactly why Kendrix was trying to get Jessica away from the table.

"I'll take her over there, I saw a really cute pink bear in there." Kim grabbed her purse and took Jessica's hand. They went over to the machine.

"What's on your mind Keni?" Leo asked. He could see something was troubling her. She watched Jessica and Kimberly for a few moments before speaking.

"We all really need to talk about Jessica." she replied.

"I thought we already did." Leo said, but he too had seen the way Jessica clung to Jason.

"I know, but Leo can't you see the way she..."

"No Kendrix, don't do this. Leo is Jessica's father." Jason interrupted her. "Even though I would love to have Jessica, she should be her father."

"Jason, I thank you for that, but actually... I saw the way she almost worships you. Plus she adores Tommy as well." Leo began. "I think we should all sit down and discuss this. I mean from what I hear, you and Tommy are like fathers to her. Kat and you are her godparents."

"Leo..." Kendrix started.

"Jessica is coming back. We should all talk about this later." Kat cut in. They all smiled as Jessica came back with a bright red puppy in her hands. Kim had the pink bear she had mentioned.

"I see you got yourself a toy there short stuff." Jason teased Jessica.

"Yeah and so did this one." Tommy said pointing at Kimberly. Jessica and Kimberly stuck their tongues out at the two men. Their food came shortly after. While they were eating Jason kept glancing at Kat. Tommy noticed the nervous look in his eye, he knew exactly what Jason was going to do.

They finished eating and decided to order some dessert. Jason decided that after they ordered the dessert would be the perfect time to purpose to Kat. He had been carrying around the ring for almost a month, now he was about to use it.

The waiter wrote down all their orders and left the table. Jason took a sip of water. Tommy winked at him and mouthed "Go for it". Jason took Kat's hand. She smiled as she looked at him. "Kat, I have something to ask you." Kat had no idea what was going on.

_Why does he look so nervous? _She thought to herself.

"Kat I love you with all my heart and I know that you love me too, but I'm finding that it isn't enough for me anymore." Jason took a deep breath.

_No! He's going to leave me! _Kat wanted to cry but she held it in and kept smiling pretending to not know what was going on. She had always been a little insecure about relationships. All of them had turned out badly. Jason got up out of his chair and got down on one knee in front of her. _Oh my god! This isn't a break up! This a proposal!_

"Katherine Lynn Hillard, I love you. Would you do me the greatest honor of my life and become my wife?" Jason asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Kat gasped as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I thought you would never ask! Yes!" She cried as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone in the restaurant clapped for the happy couple. Jessica looked at her mom.

"Why is Kat crying mommy?"

"Remember I told you some people are so happy that they look like they are crying?" Jessica nodded her head. "Kat is really happy right now." Kendrix explained. Jessica didn't quite understand what just happened but she did hear something about "wife" and she saw Jason put a ring on Kat's finger, so she assumed that Kat was happy about the ring.

Leo looked over at Kendrix, he would have already purposed to her like that. He had had it all planned out before she left. He still had the ring, it was somewhere in his apartment. Oh yeah, right beside one of her pictures on the mantle. Still inside the velvet box. He kept it as a reminder of what he could have had with her if he had been able to control himself around Ginger.

The waiter came with the desserts and the bill. Jason took the bill before anyone else could look at it. "I'll get it." he stated. Tommy however, grabbed the bill from his hands and shook his head.

"It's on me, consider this your engagement party." Tommy smiled. Jason knew that there would be a party back home in Angel Grove too but he didn't argue.

"At least let me pay for the three of us." Leo motioned to Kendrix, Jessica and himself.

"It's not a problem, I can get the whole thing." Tommy said. Leo finally gave in and let Tommy get the bill. The seven left the restaurant together, but once in the lobby they split ways. Jason and Kat went to her room and Tommy and Kim went to Tommy's room. Kendrix and Leo took Jessica to his apartment. Kendrix had checked out of her room and was staying with Leo so that he could get to know Jessica.

"Have a good night everyone!" Kat called as they parted ways.

"Of course!" Leo shot back as he glanced at Kendrix. _This really is a good night. I have Kendrix and my daughter. What more could I want?_


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, (boy do I wish I did!) yada yada all that legal crap. Enjoy!

AN: This chapter is about how the other galaxy rangers are dealing with Kendrix's news.

Mike watched Tiffany sleep. He gently placed a hand on her swollen belly. _I can't imagine what Leo must be going through. If anything ever happened to Tiffany I don't know what I would do. _Mike sighed and got out of bed, careful to not wake his sleeping wife. He went downstairs and went outside. He eyes glanced up at the stars.

"I know I never speak to you, but please god. I only ask one thing of you. Please, please don't let Kendrix die. We have lost her twice now and I don't think any of us can handle it again." Mike prayed. He hadn't prayed to God since his and Leo's father died in a car accident. As far as he knew Leo hadn't either. Now he was praying for one of his best friends, his brother's love. He remembered how Leo was the first time they lost Kendrix. He couldn't bear to see him like that again.

**Flashback...**

**"Leo are you in here?" Mike called into the darkness of the megaship. Ever since the astro rangers had left Leo had locked himself up in the megaship. **

**"Go away!" Leo hollered. Mike still could not see where he was but at least he knew that he was here. **

**"You can't hide away forever." Mike called back. He heard some shuffling to right of him. "Leo please, come back to us. We lost Kendrix, we can't loose you too." Leo emerged from the darkness. His emerald green eyes were red and swollen.**

**"Why did she have to do that?" Leo cried. "Why did Kendrix have to die?" Mike didn't know how to answer him. He remained silent. Leo spoke again. "I never got to tell her that I love her!" **

**Mike wasn't surprised, he had known Leo loved Kendrix for a long time. "I know Leo, but wherever Kendrix is she knows too. She wouldn't want you to be hiding from us, she would want you to live. Leo, you need to let her go. She's gone and there is nothing any of us can do." What happened next took Mike by surprise. Leo threw out his fist and made contact with Mike's jaw.**

**"Don't ever say that, I will never let her go! I loved her! I won't forget her!" Leo was angry. Mike saw that his hand was still balled up in a fist and it was shaking.**

**"I didn't say to forget her Leo, I said that we need to move on. We will never forget her but we can't cling to the past." Leo didn't say anything, he just turned around and walked back into the shadows.**

**"I'm not ready to move on." Leo said coldly.**

**End Flashback...**

Once Karone had joined the team, Leo began to move past Kendrix's death. When Kendrix had come back, Mike had never seen Leo so happy. "How can you do this to them!" Mike called to the heavens. "They have been through so much!"

"Mike?" A soft voice called from behind. Mike turned to see Tiffany standing on the porch.

"Honey, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Mike said as he rushed to her side.

"You didn't," She whispered. Mike saw the pain in her eyes.

"Oh my god! The baby!"

**Kai and Hannah...**

"Kai, come to bed." Hannah called from the bedroom. Kai reluctantly left his seat and went into the bedroom. "You wanna talk about it Kai?"

"No." Kai simply replied. Hannah gave him a look that just said 'yeah right'. "Really, I'll be okay." _Who am I kidding? I'm not okay, Kendrix is dying. We're loosing her all over again._

"You know that I am here for you." Hannah said as she kissed his check. Kai nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I'll be here to help you through this." She said, but then she got a look in his eye. "Kai, what are you hiding from me?"

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." Kai said quickly. A little too quickly.

"You're lying. I know your lying because you answered with a question before saying 'nothing'."

"What? I'm not lying."

"You did it again!" Hannah pulled away from Kai. "I know you are hiding something from me. I know you have been hiding it since we started dating." Kai sighed. He had to tell her about being a power ranger and about Kendrix's death.

"Han, what I tell you, you have to promise to never tell a soul." Hannah nodded her head. "My friends and I are... were the power rangers." Hannah gasped but didn't say anything. "I was the blue ranger, Maya the yellow, Leo the red, Damon the green, and Kendrix the first pink ranger."

"First?"

"Yeah, I'm getting to that. Mike joined our team later on as the magna defender. We were a great team, but we were not ready to face the psycho rangers. The astro rangers came to our rescue. However, we didn't destroy all the phsycos. Phsyco pink survived our attack. She went after the savage sword and Kendrix and Cassie went to stop her." He paused to see if Hannah was still with him. When he was sure she was he continued. "During the fight Cassie's morpher got knocked off. Phsyco pink plunged the savage sword into her morpher. The sword absorbed the power and then began draining Cassie of her life force. Kendrix destroyed that savage sword, returned Cassie's power to normal. But the consequences were not all good. Kendrix was killed in the explosion that followed the destruction of the sword."

"But Kendrix is alive."

"I'm not finished. Karone, formerly known as Astronema, took Kendrix's place as the pink galaxy ranger. After we defeated Trakeena, we placed our sabers back into the ancient rock. The power of the sabers brought Kendrix back to us. That is the whole story made short." Kai explained. Hannah remained silent for a while. Finally she spoke.

"I understand why you never told me before, and I don't hold it against you. Now I understand why Kendrix's news was so hard for you. You lost her once already." Hannah said as she wrapped her arms around her husband and hugged him close. "I love you Kai, and I will be there for you. Anytime you need to talk I will listen."

"Thank you Hannah."

"Kai I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Can we have a baby?"

**Damon...**

Damon looked around the house. Maya wasn't home. She took off to go talk to the galacta beasts about the situation and she had yet to come home. He went into his son's room first. Jaron lay fast asleep.

Jaron had taken after Maya. He wasn't dark skinned like Damon, but he wasn't fair like his mother. Jaron was tan. His dark brown hair was naturally wavy like Maya's but he had Damon's dark eyes. He loved animals and could talk to them like Maya. Damon kissed his son's head and then went to check on Mikayla.

Mikayla was dark skinned like her father. She had very straight jet black hair, but the thing most people noticed about her was that she had her mother's bright blue eyes. That was weird but then again Maya wasn't an earthling. She had said that it wasn't uncommon to see that happen to Merinoians. Mikayla liked animals the same as her mother and brother, but she preferred to play with machines like her father. Damon had taken her to work more than once. He kissed her forehead and walked into he living room.

_To think that Leo missed all of Jessica's life. _Damon shook his head. He wouldn't give up his children for the world. Then he thought about Kendrix. _She doesn't have choice this time. We're going to loose her a third time. _He sat down on the couch to wait for his wife to come home.

**Maya...**

"Please tell me there is a way to save her." Maya pleaded with the giant animals. The lion gave a roar. Maya shook her head. "No I wont' believe that. There has to be something." The animals were silent. Finally the wild cat gave a cry. Maya's face lit up. "Really! Please tell me!" Maya became excited when the wild cat told her there was an old legend that could save Kendrix. However, her face fell when she couldn't understand the legend itself. "That's doesn't make any sense to me. What does that mean?" None the animals had an idea. Maya thanked them and went to talk to Jera.

"Jera, are you here?" Maya called as she approached the hut. Jera stepped outside.

"Maya! What a surprise! How have you been?"

"I'm fine Jera, but I have a problem that maybe you can help me with." Jera nodded and motioned for her to come inside. They went inside Jera's hut and sat down.

"Please tell me your problem and I'll see if I can help."

"Well my friend Kendrix is back. She is really sick and I went to the galacta beasts to see if they knew what to do. The wild cat told me an old legend but I don't know what it means."

"Go ahead and tell me. I might know what you are talking about." The wise old man said.

:Well the wild cat said that 'In order to save the kitten, five times the pink is needed. Together they must seek out the sword of savage intent.', but that makes no sense."

"Well let's break it down. 'In order to save the kitten'. Now Maya think about this. It's a play on words." Jera pointed out. Maya thought hard for a few minutes.

"Oh! I got it! Kitten, Kendrix is the kitten! Her animal is the wild cat!"

"Very good." Jera nodded. "Now take the next section, 'five times the pink is needed.' What do you think that means?"

"Hmmm... if the first part is Kendrix the second is Kendrix too. She was the pink ranger so I think it means we need five pink rangers."

"You're doing very good at figuring this out. Now the last..."

"The savage sword!" Maya interrupted she figured it out. In order to save Kendrix she needed to get five pink rangers and the savage sword. "Jera, Kendrix destroyed the savage sword."

"What once was wrong shall now be righted. Sound familiar?"

"It's part of the legend of the quasar sabers." Jera nodded. Maya thought for a moment why Jera would bring that up. "Everything was set back to normal after we placed the sabers back. Kendrix came back to us and Merinoi was fixed. Does that mean the savage sword was returned to normal since it was Kendrix's saber that broke it in the first place?" Jera nodded again. He smiled at her.

"Maya you are a fine thinker and you will do great as the next leader of our tribe."

"Me! Take your place!"

"After I pass onto the next life yes, I want you to take over. You and Damon will do a great job. Please Maya, I have no children and you are the wisest choice."

"Thank you Jera, it is a great honor that you bestow on me." Maya humbly accepted. "Now I should get home before Damon begins to worry about me."

Maya and Jera said goodnight to each other and she hurried off to her house. Jera watched her as she ran off. _I just hope for your friend's sake you hurry. I feel she is far worse than anyone knows. She doesn't have much longer._

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on this story. I am really enjoying it. Also I would like to thank those that reviewed my story "I Will Remember You" Thanks For telling me songfics aren't allowed anymore. I didn't see that OOPS! Anyway I posted that on my site if anyone is interested in reading it. It's a Tommy fic. Also anyone that wants to still do song fics I do allow them on my site if you want to post them somewhere. (Hint Hint!) And PLEASE go check out my site. I need all the imput I can get to make it a good site.

Well that's all for this update. Keep your eyes open for somemoer updates and a few new stories in the works!

With love, Pinkstranger


	8. Part 8

Bonds of Pink

Pinkstranger

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. Never have and never will. Yada yada yada... all that legal stuff. Anyway, on wiht the story!

-------------------

She's asleep." Leo said as he walked into the living room.

Kendrix was sitting on the couch deep in thought. She looked up at the sound of Leo's voice.

"That's good." Kendrix sighed. Leo sat next to her on the couch. His arm gently slipped behind her and pulled her into a hug. _Why does this feel so right? He hurt me! Then again I hurt him by leaving. Maybe, just maybe, we are meant for each other. Sadly we will never know._

"Keni?" Leo's whispered against her ear. She smiled at the feel of his breath on her skin.

"Yes Leo?"

"Will you marry me?" Leo asked. Kendrix pulled away from him. Her brown eyes meet with emerald green eyes.

"Leo, how can you ask me that?" She had wanted to scream 'Yes!' but for some unknown reason that word did not fall from her lips. Leo looked hurt.

"I was going to ask you that before you left Keni." He lowered his head as he spoke. He stood from the couch and walked over to the mantle where a picture of himself and his beloved Kendrix sat. He reached behind the frame and pulled out a small velvet box. "I had bought this three days before you left here." Leo said walking back to Kendrix. He opened the box and handed it to Kendrix.

"Oh my! Leo!" Kendrix could barely speak as she set her eyes on the princess cut diamond set in platinum. She felt the tears well up as she looked from the ring to Leo. "Are you sure? I mean I won't..." She trailed off.

Leo smiled one of his million dollar smiles. Kendrix felt the butterflies in her stomach. His smiles always did that to her. "We can get married this weekend. After all it is Tuesday. Your friends aren't going home till next Monday so they can be here. I can get one of the judges to marry us. Maya can help you pick out a dress, or your friends Kat and Kim can help, which ever you like. I've got this all planned." Leo's grin widened.

Kendrix leapt off the couch and into Leo's arms. She kissed him passionately, not much unlike she used to six years ago. "Does that mean yes?" Leo teased.

"Of course it means yes. I love you. Always have, always will." Kendrix kissed him once again. Leo took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"I knew that someday you would come home to me. This is where you belong Keni." Leo said as he kissed her. "I would rather be married to you for five minutes, than be married to anyone else for a life time."

As Leo went in for yet another kiss, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Leo looked annoyed as he let go of Kendrix and walked over to the door. "Maya! Damon!" Kendrix heard Leo call from the doorway. "what are you two doing here so late? Who's with the kids?"

"Chill man, Maya has something to tell you and Kendrix." Damon said defensively. "Jaron and Mikayla are with Jera."

"Well, come on in." Leo stepped aside to allow the two visitors into his small apartment. Kendrix had already resumed her spot on the couch. Damon sat in the recliner and Maya on the arm of the chair. Leo slid into the seat next to Kendrix.

"So what is it you have to tell us?" Leo questioned.

"I have a solution to our problem." Maya grinned. Kendrix cocked her head in interest. "I was speaking with the galactabeasts today and the wild cat informed me of an old ledged. Jera helped me to figure out what it was."

"Go on, you have my attention." Kendrix assured her.

"The legend says 'In order to save the kitten, five times the pink is needed. Together they must seek out the sword of savage intent.' Jera helped me to make sense of it. Kendrix you are the kitten. We need five pink rangers, I'm not sure if it mean five including you or five others. Also we need the savage sword." Kendrix cringed at the name of the sword. After a moment she let out a snort.

"What was that for Kendrix?" Damon asked. Kendrix laughed.

"The irony of it all. The savage sword is the cause of my 'death' and now it is the thing that can save my life." Kendrix explained.

"Well do you want to give it a shot?" Maya asked. Kendrix nodded.

"I'm willing to walk through fire right now." She replied as Leo took her hand.

"Great! Now we need some pink rangers. I know Cassie and Dana would help in a heartbeat."

"How about Karone?" Damon asked.

"I don't know if she'll work. Kendrix is the rightful pink ranger and they can't both use the power. We'll keep her in reserve just in case though." Maya replied. "No offense to Karone though."

"I know two more." Kendrix said. Damon and Maya looked confused. Leo already knew who she was talking about. "Kimberly and Katherine."

"Those two were rangers?" Damon remarked.

"Yes, Kimberly was the first pink ranger. Katherine took her place. Kat was also the pink zeo ranger and the original turbo ranger. She passed her powers onto Cassie. Although they don't know that I know Cassie."

"Wow, it's a small universe after all." Maya replied to which Damon, Kendrix, and Leo burst out laughing. "What? Did I say something?"

"I'll tell ya later babe." Damon said through his laughter.

"You better, I want to know what is so funny." Maya scolded Damon.

"Well, It's only 10:30. I'm sure Kim and Kat are still up. I'll give them a call. See if they can come over here." Leo's eyes widened. "What?"

"My place isn't big enough Keni." Leo explained. "We can wait till morning and met them at the park or something."

"Oh good plan." Kendrix replied. "We can contact the other girls in the morning too."

"Well, then Damon and I should be going to home then." Maya suggested as she and Damon stood. The phone suddenly rang. Leo went to answer it.

"Hello. Mike!... You where!... That's great!... Call me as soon as you know... Sure I'll wake up... Great...Congrats Mike... Bye" Leo hung up the phone.

"What's going on Leo?" Kendrix asked.

"Tiffany went into labor. She hasn't delivered yet, but she's close." Leo said excitedly.

"That's great." Damon said.

"Poor Tiff." Maya replied. Kendrix nodded.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Try being in labor for more than two minutes. It's like going to hell and back again." Kendrix replied. "The end of it is great, you have your baby."

"Yeah I guess your right, Maya cried the whole time." Damon replied. Maya just glared.

"Well anyway, Mike said he would call me as soon as the baby is born. I can't wait to find out if it is a boy or a girl." Leo said excitedly.

"Man this day is looking up and up." Damon said. The others agreed.

"Well, I suppose that we should get going. Get some sleep you two. We'll be back in the morning to get hold of those women." Maya said taking Damon's hand.

"Sounds good. Good night Maya. Night Damon." Kendrix said as she gave Maya a light hug. Leo waved to them as they let themselves out of Leo's small apartment.

"Keni! You didn't even tell Maya about us!" Leo teased. Kendrix looked at him and smiled.

"I was too excited about what she was telling me to think about telling her. God, just think Leo, if this actually works..." She smiled even bigger.

"Does this mean that if this works you will stay here with me?" Leo asked. Kendrix nodded happily. Leo went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't' ever want to loose you again."

"I feel the same way." Kendrix said. She pressed her lips to his. Leo finally pulled away from her long enough to throw some blankets and pillows out on the floor. "You think I am going to sleep on the floor?"

"Well, Jessica is already asleep on the only bed. I guess you can sleep on the couch." Kendrix laughed. "What's so funny?"

"This is the couch I picked out. You don't have any idea what it is do you?"

"No." He watched as Kendrix pulled the cushions off and pulled on a bar. After a little bit of pulling Kendrix was sitting on a bed. "Why didn't I know that?" Leo scolded himself.

"We never had any need for it when we lived together."

"So, is it okay for me to share this make shift bed with you?" Kendrix smiled as she stood up and grabbed his hands. He pushed him onto the bed and kissed him passionately. "I take that as a yes."

"Take it however you like." Kendrix teased before kissing him again.

**Three hours later...**

"Hmmm... Leo the phone." Kendrix said sleepily. Leo mumbled something that Kendrix was sure she didn't want to hear. He reached past her and grabbed the phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?...Mike! Hey!... A boy!... Congratulations Bro... So is he Mikey Jr.?... that a good name... yeah, we'll come see you tomorrow sometime... Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye." Leo hung up the phone.

"Tiff had the baby?" Kendrix said without opening her eyes.

"Yeah baby boy."

"I heard that. What did they name him?"

"David Bernard Corbett."

"Bernard?"

"Tiff's dad's name"

"Ahhh, so they named him after the grandfathers." Kendrix said remembering that Leo's father was named David.

"Yup."

"We'll go see them tomorrow then?"

"Yeah that's what I told Mike."

"Jessica has always wanted a baby around. She couldn't wait for Tanya and Adam's baby to be born. They promised her that she could be the big sister to their baby. She was so excited."

"She wants a baby sister or brother huh?" Leo replied Kendrix simply nodded before letting out a yawn and drifting off the sleep again. _Yet another reason Jessica and Kendrix might stay in Angel Grove. _Leo thought before he himself too drifted off to sleep again.

**The Next Morning...**

Leo woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Mmmmm... what is that heavenly scent?" Leo asked without opening his eyes.

"Mommy's making breakfast." Jessica said sliding onto the bed next to her father. Leo opened his eyes to see his little girl staring at him. "Do you like scrambled eggs?"

"I love 'em" He replied before reached over and pulling his daughter to him. He kissed her forehead. The little girl laughed.

"Daddy you face is all scratchy." She giggled.

"Hmmm, I suppose I should go shave real quick." He sat up. Jessica moved to sit in his lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Do you love me?" Leo looked down at the little girl. She looked so much like him.

"With all my heart baby." Leo responded. Jessica wrapped her little arms around his neck. She kissed his scratchy cheek.

"I love you too Daddy!"

"Honey, your eggs are ready." Kendrix called from the small kitchen. "Yours too Leo."

"Great!" both Leo and Jessica called as they got off the bed. They walked to the table together. Kendrix had set the table for three. There was bacon on a plate in the middle. Two plates had scrambled eggs and the third had over easy. A bottle of ketchup and a jar of salsa sat on the table too.

"Just the way I like breakfast." Leo said kissing Kendrix's cheek.

"Leo, honey, I think you need to shave." Kendrix teased as she sat down. Leo just grinned as he sat down too. He put some ketchup and salsa on his eggs and grabbed a few sliced of bacon. He was surprised to see Jessica ate her eggs the same way.

"You like your eggs just like me!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Well if there was ever any doubt to you being her father, her eating habits will chase that away." Kendrix laughed. "She likes a lot of strange things just like you."

"Really?" Leo grinned. "Hey Jess, do you like peanut butter and pickles on your sandwiches too?"

"Oh boy! That's my favorite!" Jessica replied. "Can we have that for lunch?"

"Yeah, I have lots of pickles and lots of peanut butter. We can go get some bread after breakfast."

"Mommy and I already got some bread." Jessica explained. Leo looked up at Kendrix.

"Jessica and I are used to being up between five and six everyday." Kendrix explained. "We were both up and went shopping. You didn't have anything." She said gesturing to the bacon.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to go shopping this week." Leo admitted as he scooped another mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

"Mommy, can you call me Jess like Daddy does?" Jessica asked. Kendrix looked right at Leo.

"We'll see."

"Okay." She replied shoveling the last of her eggs into her mouth. "Mommy, where is the dishwasher?"

"There isn't one here baby, can you rinse off your plate and leave it in the sink?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Just pull your chair over there and stand on it." Kendrix said. Leo stood.

"I can take your plate for you Jess."

"No, let her do it Leo." Kendrix cut in. Jessica looked between her parents not sure if she should pull the chair over the sink or leave the plate at the table.

"Keni, this is my place and I say that I can take Jess' plate for her. Go ahead and go watch some TV baby." Leo said. He took the plate from Jessica and walked over to the sink. Jessica looked up at her mother and scampered off to the living room before she could say anything. Kendrix took a deep breath in before she could yell at Leo. She calmly walked over to Leo at the sink.

"Leo, you can't change the way I have been parenting her. And please don't call her Jess. Her name is Jessica."

"Keni, she is a little kid. Don't force her to be a grown up. She needs to have a childhood."

"Leo, don't tell me how to be a parent. I have been doing a good job for almost six years." Kendrix replied angrily. "You've been a parent for what, twenty-four hours or so."

"In case you have forgotten, you didn't tell me a was a parent till about twenty-four hours ago." Leo turned to Kendrix quickly. His green eyes flaming.

"Well you chased me off!"

"I did not! You left of your own free will! I asked you to stay!"

"Stop Yelling!" Jessica cried. She was standing next to the table crying. Kendrix gave Leo a dirty glare and rushed to her daughters side.

"I'm so sorry Jessica. I didn't mean to yell."

"Do you two yell all the time? That's what you did yesterday at Uncle Mike's" Jessica pointed out still crying. Kendrix wiped the tears away from Jessica's emerald green eyes.

"No baby we don't always yell. We just... We had a disagreement. You remember when I told you about being mad at someone?" Jessica nodded. "Daddy's and my disagreement was making both of mad. We didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry we scared you baby." Jessica nodded her head again and hugged her mother. "Now go watch TV, Daddy and I will say our sorry's and make up okay?"

"Okay." Jessica agreed and went back to the TV. Kendrix stood and looked at Leo.

"We really need to sit down and come to some agreements, but without Jessica being around." Kendrix suggested.

"She can go with Kai and Hannah or Maya and Damon." Leo suggested.

"I think maybe Jason and Tommy would be a better choice. She knows them better." Kendrix said.

"I thought we were all your friends here. Why wouldn't you trust them with Jessica."

"I didn't say I didn't trust them. Jessica doesn't' know them, I do!" Kendrix shot back. "I just suggested Tommy and Jason because she has been around them since she was born. Besides I need Maya with me to explain things to Kat and Kim and the other girls."

"Fine, you win." Leo slumped down into a chair.

"Is everything a contest for you?" Kendrix nagged. Leo rolled his eyes.

"When did you become so uptight again. I thought we had loosened you up before you left again."

"I become so 'uptight' as you put it, when I become a single mother." Kendrix snapped. She had her back to Leo so he didn't see the look of regret on her face. She didn't like being so uptight or mean to Leo.

"Well, if you had told me in the first place you wouldn't have been a single mother."

"Leo, let's not start this." Kendrix said. She was trying not to cry, but Leo could hear it in her voice. He instantly felt bad and went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Keni, I love you."

"I love you too, I am so sorry." Leo nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Hey, we should go see Mike and Tiff." Leo suggested. "Then we can go talk to Kat and Kim and try getting hold of Dana and Cassie." Kendrix nodded without saying anything. "I'll go shower real quick and shave. Then we can go." Leo reluctantly let go of Kendrix and went into the bathroom.

Kendrix sat down heavily in a chair. _Am I sure this is the right choice? Leo and I only fight right now... Knock it off Kendrix! It's only been two days. Just give it some time! _

"Mommy?" Jessica asked as she moved next to her mother. "Why do you and Daddy disagree so much?"

"We don't mean to baby, it's just... well we both have different ideas."

"Like what?"

"Mostly... well... Mostly about how to raise you."

"Mommy your doing a good job."

"Thank you baby."

"Why does Daddy think differently?"

"Honey, not everyone thinks the same. Daddy... he... Likes to be relaxed and fun. While Mommy... I like to have fun too, but I have rules that must be followed. Without the rules, life would be chaotic and messy."

"Oh okay Mommy. I promise next time I will wash my plate like you say even if Daddy says he'll do it for me." Kendrix smiled at the little girl.

"Okay honey, you know the rules. We'll just have to teach them to Daddy."

"Yeah that way he won't break them and then we can all have fun together."

"That's right." Kendrix replied. It was then that she remembered about Mike and Tiffany. "Jessica, guess what happened this morning?"

"I don't know, I was asleep."

"Aunt Tiffany had her baby."

"A baby!"

"Yes, a baby boy. Your cousin."

"Can I hold him? What's his name?"

"His name is David. We'll see about you holding him. He might be too little still, but you will get to hold him someday. I promise you, but most likely not today."

"So long as I can hold him someday. Mommy, do you think it will be alright if I touch David?"

"Yes baby, You can hold his hand if you like."

"Goody!"

Thirty minutes later Leo emerged from the bathroom. "Well I feel a million times better and I'm not all scratchy anymore." Leo replied walking back into the kitchen.

"Can we go see baby David now?" Jessica replied.

"Honey, we're going to go talk to Jason and the others first. I have to talk to Kat and Kimberly." Kendrix explained. Jessica's face brightened even more at the mention of Jason and Kat.

"Great let's get going." Jessica said taking hold of Kendrix and Leo's hands and leading them out the door.

"Ok, I guess she wants us to go." Leo whispered to Kendrix. She just smiled back at him as she pulled the door closed.

Author's note: Okay I know this took me longer than normal to get out. I kind of experienced a writter's block and I also had too many silly ideas for other stories running through my head to get this one done. I'm hoping to get this one and Nightmares finished before I get stupid and start anymore. Oh wait I already did, lol. Be Mine! Well, I think I am over my writter block and I have already started the next part of this story. Thanks to all my reviwers and please R&R if you haven't already. '

With Love, Pinkstranger


	9. Part 9

**Part 9**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rangers, just the idea if this story. Okay, got that out of the way, Enjoy! Please R&R_

Kimberly yawned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She felt Tommy still breathing heavily and she knew he was still asleep. She smiled as she kissed his cheek before climbing out of bed. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She climbed in and began washing her hair.

"Mind if I join you beautiful?" Tommy's voice filled her ears. She smiled as she saw him standing just outside the shower.

"Jump in, the water's great." She laughed. Tommy stepped into the shower. He bent down and kissed her lips.

"I could really get used to this everyday."

"Tommy, we do this almost everyday." Kim teased.

"I know, but once we are married it will be very different." He stated. She nodded as she rinsed her hair.

**Meanwhile…**

"Kitty-Kat, it's time to wake up." Jason whispered in her ear. Kat moaned and moved to her side. "Come on baby, time to get up."

"I don't wanna." She mumbled. Jason smiled. She was so cute when she was sleeping. He hated waking her, but he knew she would be mad if he let her sleep in.

"Kitty, it's almost nine. Time to get up."

"Nine!" Kat sat straight up smacking her head on Jason's nose. He fell backwards off the bed with a cry of pain. "Jase, I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay, I shouldn't have woke you up like that." He said with his hand over his nose. "Not exactly what I had in mind for waking you up." He laughed.

"God, honey, I am so sorry." Kat said climbing off the bed and kneeling beside Jason.

"Well I know not to get that close to you if I am going to tell you the time." Kat blushed.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower real quick. You going to lay here all day?"

"I might."

"Whatever." Kat teased as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Hey Kat." She pasued and turned around to him. "I just want to say thank you for last night. That was the most amazing night of my life."

"No, thank you Jason." She replied before closing the door to the bathroom. His mind drifted back to the night before. He couldn't believe that he and Kat had finally made love. He hadn't even asked, they had been kissing and the next thing he knew he was on top of her. She didn't object when he asked if she wanted to stop.

He heard the shower turn on, then Kat released a scream. Jason instinctively ran into the bathroom to protect her. She laughed as he ran into the bathroom and nearly tripped over her discarded nightgown. Jason blushed as he realized she had screamed cause the water was too hot for her.

"Well, Mr. Knight-in-Shining-Armor, do you want to join me since your not laying on the floor?"

"Hmmm… That might be a tough choice… Scoot over Kitty-Kat." He said as he discarded his shorts. He stepped into the shower with her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the hot water sprayed over them.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too Katherine." He said as he finally kissed her lips.

**An Hour Later…**

Tommy, Jason, Kim, and Kat were enjoying a nice breakfast when they spotted Kendrix, Leo, Maya, and Jessica walk in. Tommy stood and waved to his fellow red ranger.

"Good morning everyone." Kendrix said as her small family made their way to the table.

"Hi everyone." Jessica said as she hugged onto Jason first. Then made sure everyone got a hug before returning to Jason's side.

"I was hoping to steal Kim and Kat away from you men for a while. I need to talk to them privately. Could you watch Jessica for a moment?" Kendrix asked.

"Sure thing, you know we don't mind watching short stuff here." Tommy spoke for both him and Jason. Jason just nodded.

"Thank you. Can we go to your room girls?"

"Yeah." Kat said. She was glad that she remembered to clean up the room a little bit before coming to breakfast. Kat and Kim excused themselves from the table and lead Leo, Maya, and Kendrix up to Kat and Jason's room.

As they walked in the door to the room, Kendrix noticed Jason's suitcase was in there with Katherine's instead of Kimberly's. "So you did some room switching." Kendrix stated more then asked. Both women just shrugged.

"So what was so important?" Kim asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, first off. Leo and I are getting married this weekend." Kendrix said showing them the diamond ring. They smiled warmly at Leo, knowing that he loved Kendrix with all his heart.

"Congrats to both of you!" Kat and Kim said together.

"Thanks. The second thing is, Maya knows a way to save my life." Kat and Kim gasped not knowing what to say. "Maya the floor is yours."

"Thanks. We need to get five pink rangers. Kendrix told us last night that you two were pink rangers as well. We know Cassie Chan and Dana Mitchell. Both should willing to help us. We wanted to talk to you first. Is there a chance that you both have your powers still or have a way to get them?"

Kimberly nodded. She left the room and returned shortly with a coin. "I carry my power coin with me for luck,… and I guess just in case anything ever happens."

"That's great!" Kendrix said. She turned to Kat who was still sitting on the bed. "What about you?"

"I um… Yeah…" She stood and flicked her wrists to reveal her zeonizers. "I never really did give them up. My fellow zeo rangers and I kept them on us at all times. We knew we might be needed again someday."

"So Tommy has his then?" Kimberly asked. Kendrix could see the anger in her eyes.

"Yeah, Tommy does." Katherine replied shaking her head. Before Kimberly could speak Katherine spoke again. "Does he know you still carry your coin?"

"Well, no." She simply stated.

"Then no need to be angry."

"Well I suggest we call Dana and Cassie." Kendrix reminded. The girls nodded but suddenly Kat looked straight at Kendrix with a shocked look.

"Wait a second you know Cassie?"

"Yeah didn't Maya just say that a few moments ago?"

"Yes, but it just dawned on me now. You knew my successor and didn't tell me about that."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is a small universe we live in." Kimberly laughed.

"Look, I was hoping that if I didn't tell you about knowing Cassie I wouldn't have to explain my past. I know you too well Kat. If I told you I knew Cassie then you would have wanted to call Cassie and invite her over. Then somehow word would have gotten out about Jessica." Kendrix explained. While she was talking Leo was shaking his head. She had really gone out of her way to make sure he hadn't known about Jessica.

"Okay okay. I get the idea." Kat raised her slender arms in surrendor. "Fair enough, I would have done all that."

"Well let's call those two women." Leo suggested. Kat nodded and grabbed her address book out of her bag.

"I have Cassie's number here. Did you know her and T.J. are finally getting married?"

"I didn't know they hooked up." Kendrix shrugged.

"Oh, right. They got together about three years ago. I got an invitation in the mail and called her up. Seems she didn't hook up with Teej because she was caught up on, what's his name, oh yeah Phantom Ranger. She finally admitted to herself that he wasn't ever going to come for her. As she put it, when she finally opened her eyes she found a love that had been there from the beginning." Kat smiled.

"Oh that's sweet." Kim sighed. Maya and Kendrix smiled at each other.

"Way to go T.J." Leo commented. "Cassie is a real dish, good catch." Kendrix shot him a death glare for that comment. "But no one compares to my catch. Isn't that right Keni?"

"Nice save there mate." Kat mouthed to Leo. Kendrix rolled her eyes and turned to Kat and Kim.

"Dana's father still runs the Aquabase in Meriner Bay. He'll know how to get a hold of Dana."

"Hey don't the astro rangers still have their morphers?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, when I talked to Cassie she said they all carried them all the time just in case." Kat replied. "Why?"

"Well, we could easily contact Cassie, we just have to get her frequency right. You still have your Zeonizers. There's a communication system in the helmet just like our older ones right?"

"I see where this is going." Maya replied. "You want Katherine to morph and tune into Cassie's signal right?"

"That's right."

"Okay, we can consider this a test of power. I haven't morphed for a long time. Is there somewhere private I can do this. I don't want to take a chance of someone over hearing things here." Kat said. Maya nodded.

"We can get your guys and go out past my village. Near where the quasar sabers are. That way Kendrix and grab her saber and test her powers too."

"What about Jessica? I don't really want her to know about this yet."

"Mikayla is only two years younger than her. They can have some fun together. Damon is home with Jaron and Mikayla right now."

Kendrix seemed a bit hesitant but finally agreed. Leo had suggested to her earlier that in order to get to know everyone on Merinoi Jessica needed to be around them. Not just Tommy and Jason. Kendrix finally saw what he meant.

"Okay, Let's head out then." Leo ordered. The women giggled as they followed him downstairs. Jason, Tommy and Jessica were playing the claw machine in the lobby. Jessica already had a green cat tucked under her tiny arm.

"Ahh man, I almost had that one." Tommy groaned as the claw dropped a white tiger just before reaching the hole. He fished two quarters out of his pocket. "I am getting that tiger."

"What is with you and tigers or dragons?" Kimberly teased as she came up behind him.

"Don't forget the falcons or dinosaurs." Kat reminded as she took her place beside Jason.

"Hardy har har. Let's all have a good laugh at my expense." Tommy joked as he grabbed the tiger out of the machine. "What is it with you and birds and teddy bears?" He teased Kim. She smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she remarked. Jason rolled his eyes. They were all in their mid twenties but they still acted like hormonal teenagers sometimes.

"Mommy, do those two always have to act like little kids like me?" Jessica whispered to Kendrix. Kednrix couldn't contain her laughter. Everyone looked at her with confusion written on all their faces.

"Jessica… too funny… little kids…" Was all everyone could make out over her laughter.

"Whatever." Kim rolled her eyes. "Let's get going."

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"You'll see." Kat replied. She had made sure to hide her zeonizers before leaving the room. Maya and Kendrix led the way. In the short time Kendrix had been back on Merinoi her and Maya had quickly moved back to being best friends. Kat and Kim understood that Maya was Kendrix's first true female friend. So they didn't take offense to her running off with Maya.

Maya and Kendrix led the group to her house. Damon was in the yard with two small children. "Jaron! Mikayla! Come here for a moment." Maya called.

The children came running to their mothers calls. "Yes mommy?" they replied together.

"I'd like you to met some friends of mine. This is Kendrix."

"The one in all those pictures?"

"Yes. And this is Jessica, her daughter."

"Hi!" Jessica waved. She was partially hiding behind Kendrix.

"Do you like dolls?" Mikayla asked.

"Yes." Jessica said moving out into the open.

"I have lots, come on." Mikayla reached over and took Jessica's hand. Before pulling her away she turned to Kendrix.

"It was nice to met you." She said before pulling the older girl into the house.

"Well, she's never took off like that before." Maya said looking at the other four adults she had yet to introduce.

"Who are they?" Jaron asked. Maya snapped out of her trance remembering that her son was still standing there.

"This is Tommy and Kimberly and these two are Jason and Katherine." Maya said.

"My name is Jaron. It's nice to met all of you. I'm sure Mikayla would say the same." Jaron said. All the adults smiled. He was so polite. "Mommy can I go play with Laker and Sheena?"

"Yes. But be back before dinner time."

"Thanks mommy." He said before running off behind the house.

"Who's Laker and Sheena?" Kendrix asked. Maya smiled as Leo and Damon laughed.

"The condor and wolf galatabeasts." Maya replied.

"Oh I never knew their names."

"We named them recently. Makes it easier to talk about them without being over heard." Leo cut in.

"Damon will watch the girls for us." Maya said. Damon looked surprised.

"Whoa wait a sec! I get to stay here all alone with two girls?" Damon replied.

"Yes silly I have to go with them. Besides it's out house and our daughter."

"It's Leo's daughter too."

"Fine! Leo would you stay here with the big baby?" Maya caved in.

"Yeah sure, we can work on the bike while we watch the girls." Leo suggested. Damon smiled and nodded. The two men headed off toward the garage.

"Come on let's get going!" Kimberly piped up.

"Man, you'd think she's excited for something!" Tommy whispered to Jason. "You have any idea what's going on?"

"None, Kat didn't say one word the whole way over here."

"I have a feeling we're not going to like what's going on."

Maya quickly lead the others through her village, occasionally waving to a few people. _I can't believe Jera wants me to lead them after he is gone._ She thought to herself.

Kendrix spotted the quasar sabers and took off ahead of the group. She reached the sacred stone and stood staring at the majestic sabers.

"You okay Kendrix?" Kat asked as she moved next to her friend.

"Yeah it's just… I haven't held my saber for nearly six years. I don't know what to say." She held back tears that threatened to fall.

"Go for it." Jason whispered into her ear. He knew what she was going to do. She nodded silently and took a step forward. Her hand grasped the handle. She could already feel the power surging through her body. She took a deep breath and pulled. The saber slipped out of the rock with ease. Kendrix smiled as she turned back around.

"I feel so powerful again." she remarked. "Let's give this a go." She raised the saber into the air much she did the first time she ever morphed. "Go Galactic!" She commanded. Pink lightening surrounded her as her jeans and shirt were replaced with pink spandex and a cat like helmet. "Wild Cat!" She said as she took her pose.

"Wow! That's totally awesome!" Tommy commented.

"Well now, ladies care to join me?" Kendrix looked mostly at Kat. While Kim didn't have her morpher, she did however have her coin. Kendrix knew that if she concentrated she could morph again.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Kat said. She could feel Jason's eyes burning into her back. She flicked her wrists and the zeonizers appeared. Raising one arm to connect with the other she called on her power. "Zeo Ranger One… Pink!" Kat was once again covered by her pink suit. She felt the power surge through her like never before.

"Katherine!" Jason nearly yelled. She flinched and turned to face him. She removed her helmet before speaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jase. I just… I never knew if I needed to use them again. The Zeo powers are too powerful to let them slip away into the past."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Probably for the same reason you never told me about the mission to the moon!" She snapped. She didn't like being angry with him, but she didn't much care right now. She knew that he still had his morpher. She found it by accident while she was putting away some laundry for him.

"That's not fair, I didn't want to worry you!"

"Let's not argue. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I wanted to get back in the game. So end of discussion." Jason didn't say anything more. He knew better than to go on when she put her foot down.

"Kim does that mean you're in on this too?" Tommy asked wrapping his arms around his petite fiancé.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I am." Tommy pulled back and met her brown eyes. "It was the only way to save Kendrix." She said looking back the still morphed Kendrix.

"I understand, but it doesn't mean I will like it." He said. Jason knew at that moment he had jumped to conclusions.

"Kat, I'm sorry I didn't know it was for Kendrix." He said moving to her again. His arms wrapped around her in a hug. _What is it with Kat and I, we both jump to conclusions. We weren't always like that._

"Kim, I know that if you concentrated on your power you can morph without a morpher." Kendrix cut in. Kim looked a little surprised. "Just concentrate on the power within."

"Okay, here goes." Kim let go of Tommy and closed her eyes. She thought about the sensations she used to feel when she morphed. She thought about her power and how it felt when it was gone. She thought about her beloved pterodactyl and her crane. She hadn't noticed that while she was thinking her coin had began to glow. Without thinking about it she called for her power. "It's morphin time!…Pterodactyl!"

Kimberly stood dressed in the original pink ranger uniform. "Now this is what a pink ranger should look like!" She teased the other girls.

"Okay, Kat try to lock onto Cassie's signature and Kim see if you can't do the same with the aquabase." Maya instructed.

Kendrix watched as Maya instructed the other two on what to do. She felt the pain start to burn in her temple. She knew it was another headache from her tumor. She tried to fight the pain as it kept growing. She was glad she still had her helmet on so the others couldn't see her face.

The pain was growing worse than it ever had for her. She struggled to stay on her feet and keep her morph. She didn't know if the Kat and Kim had contacted the other women. She couldn't' concentrate on anything but the pain. She finally gave in and let her morph drop. She put her hand to her head as she felt the darkness closing in on her.

"Kendrix!" She heard Jason call before slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Part 10

_Disclaimer: Okay for those that don't know, (Which should be nobody) I DO NOT own the power rangers. I'm using with permission. (I know shame on me LOL) But hey everyone else does! As always enjoy and please R&R!_

_Author Note: Okay sorry for the long hold on this update for thsoe of you still reading this fic. I seem to get quite a few readers in teh beginning and then they kind of die off... or else they read and don't let me know... Well which ever way the reveiws are appreciated if you leave them. Unlike other some authors my updates have nothing to do with reviews. I only update when I can and somedays I just dont' feel like writting on this fic. That's probably why i have so many fics that have no endings. anyway I'm doing blabbing to you all now! On with the show... errr... um... On with the Fic!_

"How is she?" Leo asked as he entered the waiting room. Maya had called Damon and Leo at her house after the group had taken Kendrix to the hospital.

"We don't know. The doctor hasn't come out yet." Jason replied. He was sitting on the couch holding Katherine. It was obvious that she was trying hard to not cry.

"Did you tell Jessica?" Tommy asked. Leo shook his head.

"Kendrix and I talked things over and she wanted to wait and tell Jessica later. She wants to be the one to tell her."

"Don't forget we still have a chance!" Maya cut in.

"It's hard to pull this off if Kendrix is going collapse like this!" Kimberly cried. She was frustrated with the former yellow ranger.

"She'll be able to do it. I know Kendrix!"

"We've been her best friends for six years, you were her best friend for what?… two years. Do you really think that you know her better than us?" Kimberly stood from her chair. While she stood much shorter than Maya, she was issuing a challenge.

"Kimberly! That's not fair!" Kat cut in letting go of Jason long enough to grab her friend. "I'm sorry Maya, Kim's never been good at dealing with things.":

"I can deal with things Kat! No need to make up an excuse for my behavior." Kimberly practically shrieked. Kat sent a pleading look to Tommy. He mumbled something Kat couldn't hear and stood from his chair.

"Come on beautiful. Let's go get some fresh air." Tommy said as his arms went around Kim's waist. The petite woman seemed to resist for a moment before finally letting her tall knight lead her away.

"I'm so sorry Maya." Kat apologized once Kimberly was out of earshot. "She shouldn't have said that stuff." Kat noticed Maya was trying to hold back tears.

"You're damn right she shouldn't have!": Leo snapped as he hugged his friend. "What's her problem anyway?"

"She's worried about Kendrix." Jason said.

"Then why take it out on me?" Maya asked. Her voice was shaky and broken. Everyone knew she was on the verge of tears.

"I've known Kimberly since we were little and all I can tell you is, she's worried that your mission is going to put Kendrix in worse danger than she already is." Jason explained. Maya let the tears fall.

"I would never put… Kendrix in danger… She's my.. My friend!" Maya sobbed. She buried her head in Leo's shoulder.

"She's our friend too Maya. That's why Kim is so out of control. She's always been one to worry about her friends more than herself." Kat soothed. "She just doesn't want anything to go wrong if we continue this mission."

"I wish there was another way." Maya whispered.

"We all do Maya." Leo said. He looked up just in time to see the doctor standing there. "How is she doc?"

"Not good I'm afraid. We received copies of her first x-rays and compared them to ones we took here. The tumor is growing at an alarming rate."

"What does that mean?" Leo asked. Everyone held their breath as the doctor gave his opinion.

"After some slight calculations, I believe Kendrix has one week. Give or take a few days." The doctor could almost hear their hearts break. "I'm very sorry for all of you." He finished and left the group in silence.

"A week!" Kat burst out after a few moments had passed. She didn't know wither to be angry or depressed. Possibly both.

"That's not fair!" Leo said angrily. "I finally have her back and I'm loosing her!" He turned to Maya his green eyes seemed to be on fire. "How sure are you that this mission will save Kendrix!"

"Nothing is for sure Leo, but we have a better chance than if we did nothing." Maya admitted. Leo nodded.

"I say we take that chance." Leo said. Determination burning in his emerald eyes. "I'm going to go get Dana and Cassie right now. I'll take my jet jammer." He started to walk out when Kat grabbed his arm.

"I'm going with you." She said. "I can take Kendrix's jet jammer."

"Kat! You can't go! I mean you've never flown one of those things." Jason argued. Leo was about to agree with Jason when Kat spoke again.

"Jason, you know darn well I learn quickly and besides Kendrix is one of my best friends. I want to do anything I can to save her." Kat argued.

"I think Jason is right Kat. I can get Kai or Damon to go with me." Leo said. Kat narrowed her eyes and starred at him.

"I'm going. End of discussion." She said in a low voice. Jason took a step back as to say he agreed. Leo's eyes widened and he nodded his head. "Let's get going Leo." She lead the way out of the waiting room.

"I feel for you man. She can be scary." Leo sympathized to Jason.

"She's never pulled that before. I didn't know she could be that scary." Jason said. _Where did she learn that? Kim doesn't use that. Come to think of it none of our friends use that technique. _

"Don't argue with her in the future." Leo warned as he left the room. Maya moved over to Jason.

"That wasn't like her at all, was it?" Maya asked. Jason shook his head.

"I don't know where that came from. I've never ever seen her like that." Jason replied. _The look in her eyes sent chills down my spine. I have to know where she learned that look._

**Meanwhile Outside…**

Kat walked out the door of the hospital with determination showing in each step. Kimberly and Tommy were just heading for the door when they noticed her.

"Kat!" Kim called as she left Tommy's side. "What's going on?"

"Leo and I are going to get Dana and Cassie."

"You!" Tommy asked surprised.

"Yes me! Do you not think I can handle this?"

"That's not what I meant Kat. I was meaning that I thought one of the galaxy rangers would be going since they have the jet jammers."

"I'm taking Kendrix's." Kat pointed out. Leo walked over to the three at that moment.

"Leo you're letting Kat take the pink jet jammer?" Kimberly asked.

"She insisted." Leo replied from behind Kat. She didn't say anything more, she just held her head high.

"Are you sure Kat? I mean Kai or Damon would be a better choice." Kimberly added.

"I can do it! For heaven's sake, does everyone doubt my abilities!" Kat hollered.

"No one doubts you Kat, it just…"

"What Tommy? That I'm not as good as you! As good as your precious Kim!" Kat screamed. She walked away after speaking. Tommy looked at Kimberly. Her eyes were wide and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Does she hate me or something?" Kimberly asked. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"That's not it beautiful. I think Kat's inner most feelings are coming out right now."

"I better catch up to Kat before she leaves without me." Leo half heartedly joked. Tommy nodded and watched Leo run to catch up to the hot headed blonde.

"Tommy tell me the truth, Did you ever doubt her when she took over my powers?" Kimberly whispered against Tommy's chest. Tommy took a sharp breath. This was the question he has been dreading for as long as he could remember. "Answer me Tommy!"

"I think we all did Kim. We tried to not let her know ever but I'm sure she knew."

"That's horrible Tommy! You're lucky she hasn't blown up at you before!"

"I know Kim, what can I say? I mean we had just lost you, and needless to say her skills weren't quite up to par with what yours had been."

"Are you kidding me! Kat's very capable!"

"She wasn't always honey. After she received your powers she put in long hard hours to hone her skills. By the time we became zeo rangers her skills had surpassed even yours. After that we all had absolutely no doubt."

"Still Tommy, have you ever talked to her about it?"

"No like I said, we weren't sure if she ever picked up on our feelings."

"Tommy! Are you that thick headed! Kat's one of the smartest people we know! She was the valedictorian, remember?"

"I know, it's just… well…"

"There's a lot about Kat that you don't know." Jason said as he walked over to the couple.

"What's that mean Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Kat has a lot that she won't tell anyone, I had to drag things out of her and I'm sure that she doesn't tell me everything either. I know what she meant when she mentioned Kim." Jason said as he locked eyes with Kim.

"Tommy just said…"

"It has nothing to do with the power. Kat's angry right now and she isn't thinking as clearly as she normally does. She's spouting off her inner most secrets without realizing it." Jason semi explained. Tommy and Kim stood there starring at him with blank looks. "Tommy, Kat knew for the longest time that you had never gotten over Kimberly. She tried to pretend that she didn't know it, but she did. She always worried that maybe it was because you thought she wasn't as good as Kim. That you only saw her as a replacement."

"Poor girl." Kimberly whispered. She herself knew that exact feeling being as that is how her relationship with Kevin had turned out. Kevin has been the man she left Tommy for. Once she realized that Kevin didn't see her as more than a replacement for his ex she dumped him. By then it was too late to get Tommy back, it was as if her life ended. Getting Tommy back was like a second chance at life.

"It's not like we.. I ever meant to do that." Tommy replied. "I thought I was able to move on. I loved Kat but not the same way that I loved, and still love, Kim." Tommy said.

"I think she knew that, but you can't blame her for carrying around those feelings." Jason remarked. "I just wish she wouldn't bury those feelings until she can't handle them."

"Maybe we should try to talk to her later." Kimberly suggested. Jason shook his head.

"She'll just deny having any problems."

"Well we have to do something to keep her from bottling things up." Tommy added. Jason and Kimberly agreed. They had to help Katherine release her emotions.

**Meanwhile With Leo and Kat…**

"Okay so you got all the controls down?" Leo questioned. Kat nodded and flicked her wrists.

"It's morphin' time!" She brought her wrists together in a brilliant flash of pink. "Zeo Rangers One! Pink!" Leo nodded following suit.

"Go galactic!" Leo commanded. Once he was covered in his protective red suit he hopped into his jet jammer. Kat did the same and both started their engines. "Here we go." Leo muttered forgetting Kat could hear him through the headsets built into their helmets.

"What's got you so up tight?" Kat asked already knowing what the answer was.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Keni."

"Oh, well me too. Let's hurry." Kat replied already taking off ahead of Leo. The two flew in total silence for nearly thirty minutes. Finally Leo broke the silence.

"Did you reach Cassie and Dana earlier?"

"No I hadn't even put out the signal before Kendrix collapsed."

"Well why don't you try contacting them while we go. That way they're not surprised by us just showing up."

"Okay. I'll start with Cassie. I don't know Dana." Leo didn't reply, he just waited for Kat to start. Kat concentrated on Cassie's frequency before speaking. "Cassie come in. I repeat Cassie come in." Kat waited a few moments before trying again. "Cassie Chan, this is Katherine Hillard. Do you copy?"

_"Kat? What on earth are you doing?" _Cassie's voice drifted over both Kat and Leo's headsets.

"Cassie, we have an emergency I need your help with." Kat said. She heard Cassie gasp before she continued. "It's Kendrix."

_"She's surfaced finally! What's wrong?"_

"She's sick."

_"How can I help? I'm not a doctor."_

"There something that we can try. It involves five pink rangers." Leo cut in. "We have three on Mirinoi already. Now we need you and Dana."

_"Three?"_

"Kimberly, Me and Kendrix." Kat explained.

_"Where are you guys at?"_

"Heading straight for you. Rendezvous in about twenty minutes." Kat said as she looked at the screen.

_"I'll be ready then you can explain more of what I have to do."_

"Okay see you in twenty." Leo ended the communication. "Okay I'll try for Dana."

"Okay."

"Dana, this is Leo. Come in Dana." Leo said. "I repeat, Dana Mitchell, this is Leo Corbett. Come in Dana."

_"Dana's at the office Leo. This is Carter. Do you copy?"_

"Carter! I need to talk to Dana."

_"She's not here. We don't carry our morphers with us anymore. Your lucky I was home and heard you."_

"Carter can you relay a message to Dana?"

_"Sure I can."_

"Tell Dana to pack some clothes and be waiting for us in about thirty minutes or so. We need her help."

_"What's going on?" _carter demanded.

"We'll inform you once we get there." Leo replied.

_"Alright I'll call Dana right now and get her home."_

"Thanks carter. Leo out."

"Leo we're fifteen minutes out." Kat reminded Leo. He glanced over at her, she was handling the jet jammer like a pro.

_She sure does catch on quickly. _Leo thought to himself. "So Kat tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well like how did you end up taking Kim's spot?"

"That's a long story." Kat sighed.

"Well we got fifteen minutes." Leo teased. He heard Kat sigh again.

"I started out on the wrong side. I met Kim while trying to destroy her. I befriended all of the rangers. In the end I stole Kim's power coin, Tommy's white falcon zord, and I helped capture Ninjor."

"Sounds like you did some really bad damage to the team." Leo replied.

"Yeah I did, Tommy and I talked one day and we both think I did more damage than he did as the green ranger." Kat laughed. Leo was confused why she laughed this wasn't a laughing matter. "To think I had done the most damage to the team but the green ranger is the one most people remember. That's probably because I was an actual monster."

"Wait a second, you were a monster?"

"Yeah I turned into Katasophe. Plus I could turn into an actual cat." Kat said. "Anyway to cut a long story short, I broke Rita's spell and saved Kim's life and retrieved her power coin. When she left for the pan globals she trusted me with her powers. As a ranger I worked hard to free Ninjor and the falcon zord. By then time we became Zeo rangers I had redeemed myself in my own eyes."

"Wow that's some story." Leo replied. Kat remained silent.

"We're only three minutes out." Kat spoke after what seemed like an eternity to Leo.

""Do you think you redeemed yourself in the eyes of everyone else?" Leo had to know.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"No."

"But Kat, you became one the legendary rangers everyone talks about. You're the only pink zeo ranger."

"That doesn't make up for what I did." She snapped. "Leo let's drop this. I'm not in the mood to discuss my past with you." Leo wanted to salute her and reply with 'Yes Ma'am!' but he kept his mouth shut.

Before long the two rangers were standing on Cassie's front door step. "Wow long time no see." Cassie teased as she gave Kat a hug and smiled at Leo. "Neither of you keep in contact."

"Well the distance between Mirinoi and Earth…." "Been busy with things back home…" Both Kat and Leo gave their excuses at the same time. Cassie just laughed.

"I was only teasing. It's not like I have been doing a good job of staying in contact either."

"We're going to have to change all that." Kat replied. "So anyway Cassie. We should probably let you know what's going on."

"That might help." Cassie nodded as she lead the way inside the house. Cassie handed both of them a soda before Kat started into the story, starting with how she had met Kendrix.

"… So at that point Leo and I took off to get both you and Dana." Kat finished. Cassie was staring at the ground.

"Of course I'll help." She said without looking up. Both Leo and Kat knew that Cassie was trying to hide some tears. "What do we need to do?"

"Cassie, the five of you pink rangers need to retrieve the savage sword." Leo spoke knowing that Cassie wouldn't like that part. Cassie's head snapped up and her eyes grew wide.

"No. We can't go there." Cassie spoke barely above a whisper as her head shook slowly.

"Am I missing something here?" Kat asked. Leo didn't look surprised by Cassie's response and she wanted to know why.

"We'll fill you in later. I told Carter we'd be there in thirty minutes. It's already been forty." Leo said pretending to tap a watch that wasn't there. Kat rolled her eyes as she followed Leo out the door. Cassie followed Kat with her bag. The three morphed and headed off to get Dana.

Dana waited impatiently at the entrance to the aqua base with Carter. "Where are they?"

"I don't know Dana. Please sit down, you're making me sick with all your pacing." Carter said patting the spot next ot him on the hood of the car. Dana rolled her eyes but sat next to him anyway.

"Leo didn't say what he wanted?"

"I told you, he said to have you pack some clothes and he would explain once he got here."

"Look, there's Leo now, but who are those two?" Dana asked as she pointed to the trio walking towards them.

"Dana, I'm not a mind reader. I don't know them." Carter teased. Dana simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh very mature, Mrs. Grayson."

"Whatever." Dana replied as she stood from the car. "Leo, what's going on?"

"Dana, I need your help with something." Leo replied. "First let me introduce my companions… This is Cassie Chan. Pink Astro Ranger."

"Wow, it's a pleasure." Dana said as she shook the petite woman's hand.

"And this hot headed blonde…"

"I am not hot headed1" Kat interrupted Leo as she shot him a glare. "My name is Katherine Hillard. I'm the pink zeo ranger."

"Kat your more than just that. Don't sell yourself short." Cassie chided.

"Your more than the pink astro ranger, but that's all you ever say." Kat teased.

"Wait you're a zeo ranger?" Dana exclaimed. "I can't believe it! Were you one of the original rangers too?"

"No, I am the second pink ranger. I took Kimberly's place."

"That's incredible. I hope to met her someday."

"You will if you come with us." Leo spoke up bringing himself back into the conversation.

"So what do you need my help with?" Dana asked. Kat and Leo proceeded to tell her the whole tale. Leaving both Dana and Carter wide eyed.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Carter asked.

"We're sure. The legend says pink rangers." Leo replied. Carter nodded before hugging his wife from behind.

"Promise me you'll stay safe?"

"I promise Carter." Dana nodded before turning around and kissing him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Good luck to all of you." Carter said to the group as Dana picked up her bag and followed them. _God be with them all._

_Author's note #2- Okay so I'm leaving a lot of little loops in the this chapter but I have the next chapter pretty much done just have to work out the fine lines. You'll see what's up with all the loose strings on my next update. This story is finally starting to go where i wanted it to go from the beginning. Think you have the ending already figured out? Well we'll see once I am done LOL Catch ya'll on the next update!_

_With love, Pinkstranger_


	11. Part 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, as everyone in this world knows. LOL If I did, well... there would be a lot of changes and it might be more adult material. LOL Hey I can dream._

_Author Note: Sorry about the really really really really (okay enough really's) long delay on this chapter. As many of you know I haven't been up to writting much, but I am back and I'm back strong. I've already got the next chapter half way done! Won't be long and this long journey will be over! sniff Kind of sad, it's been lots of fun and I can't wait to see what you all think of my ending! Enjoy the long awaited Part 11!_

"I never said that" Maya's voice rang through the air.

"Yes you did!" Kimberly retaliated. Kendrix silently moaned as she realized that her friends where arguing on the other side of the door.

"That's enough you two!" Tommy commanded. "This arguing between the two of you is getting us no where. Leo and Kat already left to get Cassie and Dana."

_They're getting the other girls without asking me! _Kendrix thought. At first she was mad but then she realized they did what they thought needed to be done while she was out.

"You're right Tommy." Kimberly nearly whispered. Kendrix knew that Kim hated to be proven wrong.

"I'm going to go check on Kendrix." Maya said. Kendrix watched the door handle turn and the door slowly creak open. She forced herself to sit up in bed to greet her friends. "Kendrix! You're awake!"

The others heard this and came running into the room to see for themselves. "You okay?" "We were all so worried." "Don't scare us like that again!" All of her friends were speaking at once, Kendrix could hardly make out the few phrases she did hear.

"One at a time, please."

"Sorry." They said at once.

"What was the argument about out there." Kendrix asked looking right at Maya and Kimberly."

"Kendrix, you shouldn't be worrying…" Kai started.

"I'm perfectly fine. I have played peace keeper for so long I can handle this." Kendrix interrupted.

"But you're not fine! The doctor said that you only have a few days left.!" Kimberly blurted out. Kendrix froze.

"Nice going Kimberly." Maya spat out.

"Kendrix, please say something." Damon tried to soothe her.

"Di… did he rea… really say that?" Kendrix hiccupped.

"I'm so sorry Ken, he did." Tommy said instantly hating himself for telling her. The group fell into a hush giving Kendrix time to grieve for herself, which she did not do.

"I've got to get the savage sword!" Kendrix exclaimed as she pulled herself out of the bed.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Leo called from the doorway.

"Leo, your back!" Maya exclaimed.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." Kendrix remarked. "Anyone want to try and stop me?" She asked as she began taking the monitors off and the I.V. out of her arm. "Where are my clothes."

Damon didn't say anything just reached into the closet and pulled out the bag containing her clothes. As she headed toward the bathroom, the doctor and a couple nurses came running in.

"Miss Morgan, what are you doing?" The doctor asked sternly.

"Checking out." Kendrix said and walked into the bathroom.

"Mr. Corbett, are you just going to let her leave?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Leo shrugged as he leaned against the door. "She's gonna leave no matter what I say so it doesn't pay to argue with her."

"This is highly unadvisable. She is a very sick woman." The doctor commented.

"With all due respect doc, shut up." Leo said coolly. The doctor, not knowing what to say, walked away. "Anyone want to go greet Cassie and Dana, they're down in the lobby waiting for us." The others knew that Leo just wanted to be alone with Kendrix, so they left to greet Cassie and Dana.

Kendrix came out of the bathroom within a few minutes. "Where did everyone go?"

"Downstairs, to greet Cassie and Dana." Leo replied.

"Well then we should go down there too." Kendrix said as she tried to push past Leo. Leo grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I was really scared that I lost you again Keni." Leo whispered as he hugged her even closer.

"I'm not going anywhere Leo, so long as I can help it, I'm staying right here."

"I love you." Leo said before crushing his lips to hers.

"I love you too." She replied after they broke apart. "Let's get out of here, hospitals give me the creeps."

"Cassie! Dana!" Maya called as she stepped out of the elevator. The two women turned and smiled at their friend.

"Hi, Maya." Dana called. Cassie's simply smiled and waved. She was not happy about the mission, mostly cause of the run in with the savage sword that she and Kendrix had suffered.

"I hope the trip went okay for you two." Kai greeted as he gave each woman a hug.

"Where's Kat?" Jason asked once he realized his girlfriend was not with them.

"I think she went back to the hotel. Right, Dana?" Cassie finally spoke.

"Yeah that's what she said." Dana nodded. Jason nodded and took his leave to find Katherine.

"Did Leo and Katherine tell you about the mission?" Maya asked.

"For heaven's sake can you just let them get a little comfortable before going into the whole mission thing!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Well, the mission is the whole reason they are here." Maya snapped. Tommy and Damon looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Ladies, go to your corners." Kai joked to Damon.

"No kidding." Damon replied. Maya and Kimberly both shot him death glares.

"If looks could kill…" Tommy whispered.

"This is getting out of hand here." Kai told the girls. "You're arguing is getting no one anywhere fast." The girls didn't say anything more but looked at Cassie and Dana, who felt lost.

"Okay…" Dana said slowly. "How about if we start from the beginning here?"

"There's nothing more to say, they have different views on the way things need to be done here." Kendrix said as she and Leo joined the group.

"Kendrix!" Both women exclaimed at once. They quickly ran to their friend and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you guys." Kendrix said once she was free.

"You don't keep in touch anymore." Cassie scolded playfully.

"I know Cass, I've been…"

"No worries about it." Cassie interrupted her. "Are you at all worried about going back to Rashon?"

"A little bit, how about you?"

"Yeah, like a lot a bit." Cassie commented. Dana looked between the two women not knowing what they were talking about. Kendrix noticed her confusion.

"It's a long story Dana, we'll fill you in on the way. Let get Kim and Kat and head off." Kendrix suggested. "That way Kim and Kat will hear the story of Rashon as well."

"Okay sounds like a plan to me Kendrix." Dana nodded.

"Let's go to my house, it's the biggest place other than Mike's." Kai suggested. "You ladies can depart from there if you like."

"What about Hannah?" Damon asked.

"She's cool, I already told her about all of us and Kendrix's situation. She'll be delighted if she can help in any way." Kai replied.

"Well, okay if she already knows." Leo nodded. "To Kai's house then. We'll meet there in fifteen." Everyone gave their agreement and split up.

**_Meanwhile with Jason and Katherine at the hotel…_**

"Jason, I don't have time to explain this." Katherine said as she once again tried to push past him.

"You're not going anywhere till Tommy and Kim get here. Just tell me what is going on with you." Jason said. Kat turned her back on him.

"This isn't fair."

"What's not fair? That I'm worried about you?"

"No, I just… You're really not going to give up are you?"

"Not a chance" Jason grinned. Kat turned around to face him.

"You ever have a really bad dream that you fear will come true?"

"Well, yeah, when I was a ranger."

"I had one of those, right before we came here. It showed the mission we are about to go on."

"Okay, and why does that have to do with you being so cold to everyone and so damn stubborn?"

"I just don't want that dream to come true. I have to protect her." Kat replied.

"Which one? Kendrix?"

"Yes Kendrix. If we dawdle she won't make Rashon. I'm trying to push things up and make that my dream doesn't come true. I saw Kendrix's collapse in my dream. It happened just as I saw. The only problem is that we waited for Kendrix to wake up, in my dream, to get the other girls. That's why I pushed Leo to go get them. We're leaving right away now."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you all have believed me? You would have just said it's my fears taking over my dreams, or some crap like that."

"Kat, honey, I am so sorry." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around Kat's waist. He kissed her cheek. "What about that look you gave me in the waiting room? I've never seen you use it."

"I actually never do use that look. I learned that look from my mum. She used to use it on my Dad when she wanted her way. It's one of the only things I remember of her." Kat explained.

"Well, that makes sense. It really scared me to see it, but now that I know you have it I will be prepared for it." Jason laughed.

"That what my Dad used to say as well. It always works." Kat winked. Jason made a face as to say 'Oh boy!' before he pressed his lips to Kat's.

"I love you Kitty-Kat." Jason said.

"I love you too Jase."

"Aww, how cute!" Kimberly squealed from the door. Tommy stood behind her smiling.

"I didn't even hear the door open." Jason whispered to Kat. She simply shrugged.

"If you have some clothes packed, the rest of us are ready to get going." Kimberly commented before walking away. Kat sighed and grabbed the bag sitting on the bed.

"Wait for me!" She called as she ran out of the room. Jason followed making sure that the door was closed and locked. Tommy walked beside his best friend as the girl walked ahead of them together.

"You and Kat sort everything out?" Tommy asked once he was sure the girls weren't listening.

"Yeah, she just is worried about Kendrix. She's trying to protect her. Things just kind of got out of hand."

"At least she's okay." Tommy replied. Jason nodded. Before the long the four ex-rangers were standing in Kai's living room. Kimberly had gotten directions from Kendrix before heading over to the hotel to find Kat.

"Are you sure you don't want some of us to come and help?" Leo asked once everyone was in the room.

"The legend calls for only pink rangers." Kendrix replied. Truthfully she just didn't want Leo there in case the mission failed. Rashon was where he lost her the first time. She didn't want it to be the last place they were together.

"Besides, we can take care of ourselves." Kimberly said. Katherine nodded her agreement with Kimberly.

"It's time to go ladies." Katherine called out. The other pink rangers nodded. Kendrix lead the way to the back yard.

"Here's where we say good-bye." Kendrix said. Leo hugged her close and kissed her lips.

"Come back to me and Jessica, safe and sound." Leo said. Kendrix knew that he was trying not to cry.

Jason and Tommy both said their good-bye's to their girlfriends. The galaxy rangers bid farewell to Cassie and Dana.

Once the farewells were done the pink rangers pulled away from the group.

"Ready girls?" Kendrix asked. No one answered just simply took their poses.

"It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called out. In a flash of pink the original pink ranger stood in Kimberly's spot. "This is what pink should be."

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" Katherine commanded. In the same brilliant flash of pink there stood the proud pink zeo ranger. "Nothing better than a bit of zeo."

"Let's Rocket! 3-3-5 Energize!" Cassie called. "Don't forget the most famous ranger!" Cassie laughed once her transformation was complete.

"Go Galactic!" Kendrix commanded. Once dressed in her pink suit she took her cat pose. "Wild Cat, ready to pounce once again." Leo knew she was smiling under the helmet.

"Finally!" Dana sighed. "Lightspeed Rescue!" In a final flash of light the pink lightspeed ranger took her place next to the others. "Lightspeed, Rescue Ready!"

"Shall we?" Kendrix asked before calling the jet jammers. Katherine, Kimberly and Dana where going to use the other jet jammers while Cassie used her galaxy glider.

The pink rangers climbed into the jammers and started the engines. Over the roar of the powerful engines Kendrix turned and called to Leo, "I love you Leo! I'll be back!"

No sooner did she speak then did the girls disappear on the jammers.

"Good luck my love." Leo whispered into the empty air.


	12. Part 12

_Disclaimer: You all should know by know that I do not own the rangers. Wish I did but sadly I don't. _

Kendrix turned and called to Leo, "I love you Leo! I'll be back!"

No sooner did she speak then did the girls disappear on the jammers.

"Good luck my love." Leo whispered into the empty air.

"Think they'll be fine?" Tommy whispered to Jason.

"They have to be. Kat's determined to make sure that Kendrix doesn't die." Jason said. Still he knew that all the others around him had the same feeling of dread.

Leo turned and walked back toward the house. Kai placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine Leo. She'll come back all better." he smiled. Leo angrily pulled his shoulder out from under Kai's hand.

"Can you promise me that Kai? Can you promise all of us with loved ones up there that our girls will all be just fine?" Leo snapped. "How do you know I will ever see her again? Will Jessica ever see her mother again? She didn't even say good-bye. Jessica doesn't know Kendrix left."

"Leo, take it easy. Kai was only trying to help." Tommy said as he and Jason approached the two men.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get Jess." Leo hugged as she headed off.

"I sure hope for his sake that the girls all come home fine." Tommy said.

"For all our sakes." Jason added.

"Girls, Rashon is on radar. We're about ten minutes out." Cassie announced. They women had been traveling for more then six hours already, so they were relieved to hear that their trip was almost over.

"How you holding up Kendrix?" Kat asked.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous about the sword. Ended badly last time…"

"I won't let it happen to you again Kendrix." Cassie chimed in. Kendrix smiled under her helmet. None of the women spoke until they landed on the deserted planet.

"So this is Rashon?" Dana commented as she and the others powered down. "Sure doesn't look like much."

"You'd be surprised to find out that this planet was once as lush and green as Earth." Kendrix said. The others looked at her in shock. "I found that information in my research. I didn't find out what happened to change that."

"Well, as educational as this is, we should try to find the sword." Kimberly cut in. Truthfully she wanted to get this over with and get out of there. The deserted place gave her the creeps/

"I'm sure it was around here somewhere." Cassie led the way. Kendrix stayed close to her. The others trailed behind them.

"This place sure is weird." Kat said as she stared at the sky.

"Kat watch out!" Kendrix's warning came too late. Kat tripped over a rock and slipped down a steep slope. The others watched wide eyed as Kat fell down the slope like a rag doll.

It was only a few seconds from the top to the bottom, but to everyone standing there it seemed an eternity before Katherine stopped at the bottom, motionless.

"Kat!" Kimberly yelled as she stared at her best friend laying on the ground.

"We have to get down there." Cassie said. "Let's Rocket!" Cassie morphed and called for her jet jammer. She flew down the bottom to check on Kat. The others followed her led quickly.

Dana immediately began checking vital signs and for injuries. Katherine seemed normal except she was unconscious. "I think she'll be just fine. She'll just have a bad headache when she comes too."

"Well at least she's not hurt." Kimberly sighed. "Well it looks like it's going to be dark soon. We might as well make camp and continue in the morning."

"Sounds good to me." Cassie agreed.

Kendrix pulled out the blankets from the backpacks, Dana tended to Katherine, while Cassie and Dana tried to gather up anything they could use for a fire. Finally after a while they had their camp settled and small fire going.

"So tell us about your reaction to becoming the first pink ranger." Cassie directed at Kimberly. She was hoping start up a conversation.

"Well, I was kind of scared by Zordon's appearance. I mean he was a giant floating head." Kimberly laughed. "None of us believed what he said, so we all took off. It's weird to think back that we almost passed up on being rangers. In the end I think that it was the best decision I ever made. It was really hard at first to get used to keeping it a secret, but it was well worth it."

"What it worth it, giving up your powers to pursue your dreams?" Cassie asked.

Kimberly bit her lip and looked over at Katherine. "Sometimes I regret ever giving up the power, but other times I know that it was right. Things worked out for me after all, but I did give up a lot more than just my powers."

"You gave up Tommy too." Kendrix added. Kimberly nodded.

"When I sent him the letter I thought that I would be able to get over him and move on. When I hadn't moved on and he did… it crushed me. When I found out that Tommy and Kat were together, I didn't think that any piece of gold was worth the hurt that I felt. I thank heaven everyday for giving me back Tommy and all my friends." Kimberly grinned. "I can gladly say that I have everything now. Friends, a handsome boyfriend, and a little piece of gold around my neck."

"I think things tend to work out just fine for most rangers." Cassie grinned.

"So Cassie, tell us about T.J. What happened to the phantom ranger?" Kendrix asked.

"Well, I think I was just hung up on the whole mystery of the phantom. I still don't even know where he came from." Cassie stared at the fire. "He saved my life more than once, he was my knight in shinning armor. If I got into trouble somehow he would manage to show up and save me."

"Sounds like he liked you too." Kimberly smiled.

"I thought so, but after the countdown I waited for him. He never came back, he hasn't been heard from since. I finally gave up waiting for him. T.J. had been the one soothing me and holding me throughout my whole ordeal. Without his friendship I would have been reduced to pile of mush. As time went on I began to loose my feelings for the phantom and strange feelings for T.J. started to emerge. After a while I realized that I loved T.J. When I told him that, he said that he had loved me since the first time we met. The rest of the story… well it's yet to be written." Cassie grinned as she held up her left hand to show of the princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"I noticed while I was bandaging up some cuts, that Kat has a ring too." Dana commented as she dabbed a moist towel on Kat's forehead.

"Yeah, Jason just asked her the other day. It was really romantic. I can't wait to get home so that I can help her plan her big day." Kimberly replied.

"Speaking of big days… When are you and Tommy getting hitched?" Kendrix asked. "You two have been engaged for nearly two years now. When are you finally going to walk down the aisle?"

"Ummm… well… we were kind of hoping to wait for Jason to ask Kat. Maybe have a double ceremony." Kimberly said.

'Ha! You know that you could have been waiting for the next ten years with the way that Jason is." Kendrix laughed. She knew that Jason and Kat moved fairly slow in their relationship. Jason was mostly too scared of rejection to ask Katherine to marry him. "I'm surprised to see that he finally did it."

"Yeah I know." Kimberly smiled. "So Dana, You're the only one of us that didn't have to keep your identity a secret. How did that work with everyone knowing who you were?"

"It was actually easy. I didn't have to try and make up excuses as to where I was. I wasn't mobbed by fans either. Most of the citizens that I helped just smiled and waved to me as I passed them by."

"Lucky you." Cassie chimed in. "When my team revealed our identities, we hardly ever got a moments peace from fans. Everyone wanted to say thank you and shake our hands. I'm so glad that people have moved on from us. I mean, I still get recognized every once in a while, but not like I used to. I can go to a restaurant without being mobbed for my autograph. It's heaven."

"Yeah, we are lucky in that. The only problem that I have with it, is that because I'm a doctor my patient list if overflowing because people believe that my ranger powers can help them more than modern medicine. I hate it when I tell my patients that there is nothing more I can do and they say 'You're a ranger. Can't you just use your powers and make me better?' I wish that I could do that sometimes."

"That would be a misuse of our powers though Dana. We are only supposed to use them to fight evil and save the world." Kimberly reminded.

"Ummm… What do you consider what we are doing right now? I mean we're using our powers to save my life." Kendrix commented.

"Well… I… Ummm…. Damn." Kimberly pouted. "But you're one of us. We have to do everything we can."

"I know what you meant by misuse Kim. Besides if I used my powers to help my patients what use would it have been to go to medical school." Dana laughed.

"Come on, we better get some sleep. We want to get a good rest so we can continue early. This place is just like a desert. The later in the day, the hotter it is." Kendrix said. The women all said good night to each other and laid down to sleep.

"_Hello" Katherine called out into the dark. It was pitch black and she could barely make out her own hand in front of her face. "Is anybody here?"_

_She threw her arms out trying to find a wall or tree or anything. There was nothing. Utter silence and emptiness surrounded her. She shuttered as she continued to walk slowly forward. "Hello." She called again hoping that someone might answer. "_

_Kim, Kendrix, Cassie, Dana! Anybody."_

_She had been alone since she fell down the slope. She remembered seeing the ground many times as she tumbled, then blackness. She had been here ever since. Was she dead? Was she dreaming? Was she blind? So many questions buzzed around her head. _

"_Hello!" She nearly screamed. _

"_Hello young one!" a female voice called back. Katherine nearly screamed at the sudden sound of another voice. What had taken her so long to respond back? "I know your are afraid and confused. Let me shed a little light for you." In an instant Katherine was surrounded by a brilliant pink light. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kasheen. I am the keeper of the sword."_

"_The savage sword?" Katherine gasped._

"_It was once known as the Sword of Life by the people of Rashon."_

"_What happened? There is no sign of any life."_

"_Many many years ago Rashon was a lush populated planet. The people lived here in peace. That was until Lord Zed came. He took the Sword of Life and turned it against the people. They could not escape his wrath. He slaughtered many and enslaved many more. I managed to conceal the power of the sword by locking it in a stone, but by then it was too late. Rashon was reduced to the desert planet it is today and the people were lost." Kasheen explained. "Because of the role the sword played in Rashon's demise, it became known as the Savage Sword. It's story became lost in time as the years past and soon Rashon was forgotten. The people merely a rumor, and the sword's purpose was lost."_

"_That's terrible." Katherine said. "What was the swords purpose?"_

"_The sword was forged with the purpose of giving life to the good and taking from the evil. It was intended to balance the light and darkness in people. It is the key that you need to save your friend."_

"_How do you…"_

"_I know all that happens. I know who you are, I know who your friends are, and I know the fate that each of you must face."__Kasheen said as stepped into the glowing light. Katherine gasped at her beauty. Kasheen had fair skin with a perfectly rounded face. Her dark brown hair reached past her hips. Her lips were red as a rose. Her eyes took Katherine's breath away as she opened them. A deep shade of pink peered out at the world. _

_Kasheen reached out with a sleek slender hand. "You Katherine, must face your fate now. For to save Kendrix, will not be easy. It will cost one of your team dearly."_

"_Which one of us?" Katherine asked._

"_I cannot say, for it will be in your hands when the time comes."_

"_Will one of us die?"_

"_Again I cannot say."_

"_What can you tell me?"_

"_I can tell you how to use the sword to save Kendrix." Kasheen replied as she looked away from Katherine. "Wait for the sunset…"_

"No!" Tommy sat straight up in bed. He was soaked in sweat. "It was only a dream." He told himself. "Only a dream."

"Tommy you okay in there?" Jason called as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Tommy replied as he got out of bed. As he opened the door he noticed the circles under Jason's eyes. He appeared to have not slept well either. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I was sitting up trying not to think about Kat when I heard you holler."

"Sorry about that. I finally managed to get to sleep but I kept seeing these images in my head." Tommy explained.

"What images?"

"I can't really explain." Tommy paused. "I kept seeing a bright pink light and all of the girls in pain. Then I saw a woman, like none that I have ever seen. Jason I don't think she's coming home." Tommy felt the tears forming. Jason swallowed as a lump began to form in his throat. He put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy glanced at a picture sitting on the night stand. "I really don't think she'll be back." Tommy and Jason let the tears fall. They both knew it, they felt it. _She_ wouldn't be back.


	13. Part 13

"Daddy, when's mommy going to be back?" Jessica asked as Leo tucked her into bed.

"Soon honey, she'll be home soon. She just had an errand that she had to run."

"Are we going to go pick out my dress tomorrow?" Jessica asked. "Mommy had said we were going to get my flower girl dress, but she's not here."

"If you want to still get it without mommy, I'll take you to get it, or we can wait for mommy to get home."

"I think we should wait for mommy." Jessica announced. "I love you daddy. See you in the morning."

Leo smiled and kissed his little girl good night. What if Kendrix didn't come back? What if they failed? What would he tell Jess?

Katherine moaned as forced herself to sit up. "How you feeling?" Kimberly asked as she knelt down next to her.

"I feel like I was run over by a semi truck."

"That was a pretty long fall." Dana commented as she folded her blanket.

"What fall?" Katherine asked.

"You don't remember falling?" Kimberly commented. Kat just shook her head. "You fell from the top of that slope over there." Kimberly pointed to the steep hillside that Kat had slipped from. Kat exhaled as she stared at long drop. It hadn't been a dream, she really had fallen. So was Kasheen all just a dream or had she really come to Kat?

"Here have a cup of coffee." Kendrix handed her a mug. "I'm not sure it'll make you feel better but it'll sure wake you up. Cassie made it really strong."

"I'm sorry. That's the way T.J. drinks it. So I automatically made it that way. I wasn't thinking." Cassie grinned.

"It's okay Cass. We all needed a pick me up." Kimberly said. Katherine took a sip and shuttered.

"Wow, T.J. drinks this everyday?"

"Puts some hair on your chest, doesn't it?" Cassie replied.

"I don't think that's very lady like." Kendrix laughed.

"Do you think you can walk?" Dana asked Katherine.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." Kimberly stood and reached her hand down to Kat. She smiled and took Kim's hand. "Thanks Kim."

Soon the women had the camp packed back up and headed off. Kat was a little sore as they moved along, but she wasn't going to say anything to slow down this mission. After five hours the women decided to stop for a breather and some lunch.

"How you holding up Kendrix?" Dana asked. As the only one with a medical background she felt it her responsibility to tend to Kendrix's pain and any injuries any of the party received.

"I'm okay, just a little bit of a headache." She smiled. Truthfully her head felt like a sledge hammer was pounded on her, but she didn't want to worry anyone.

"Truthfully? You're okay right now?" Dana asked. She could see it in Kendrix's eyes that she was hurting more than she let on.

"I promise if it gets worse I'll say something." Kendrix faked a smile. Dana inhaled sharply as she stood up and went to check on Katherine.

"I'm still a little sore, but otherwise just fine." Katherine said. The pain had subsided for her since she first woke. Dana nodded and finally sat down to eat a little lunch. Katherine glanced between the four women with her. She bit her lip as she remembered that one of their fates would be in her hands. She didn't know which one, she didn't even know if it could be her own fate.

What did Kasheen mean? What as the dear cost? Which one would pay? Would they even be able to save Kendrix? Kasheen had created as many questions in Katherine's mind as she had answered. Still even with the unknowns she knew they had to keep going. Trying and failing was still better than just sitting around waiting for Kendrix to die.

"Ready girls?" Kimberly called out breaking Katherine out of her daydream. "We need to keep going."

"How do we know that we are even heading in the right direction?" Dana asked.

"I recognize the area." Kendrix commented. "The sword is close by. I'm just not exactly sure how close we are."

"Yeah, I recognized it too." Cassie said as she glance around again. "I could never forget this place."

"The sword is just over that ridge there." Kat pointed to the west. "We've been heading in the right direction, we're about a mile away from it."

"How do you know that?" Dana asked.

"I don't know how I know, I just know. It's really weird." Katherine replied. She knew that Kasheen was guiding her to the sword but she didn't want to let the others know about her just yet.

"Well then, let's get moving." Cassie said. The others didn't have to say anything. They put on their backpacks and started hiking again.

'Hey guys." Maya greeted Tommy and Jason as she passed them in the park. "Boy you guys don't look too good. Didn't sleep well huh?"

"No, just lots of things on our minds." Tommy said as he stared at his hands. That dream had been too vivid, too detailed to be just a dream. Had someone sent him a vision? Had we seen the future?

"We're worried about our girls. I wish that they had let a few of us go with them to help out." Jason commented as he stared at the sky. He hoped that Tommy's dream was wrong. He prayed that this feeling of dread was just his worry. Life would never be that same without her. Her smile, her giggle, her friendship. She meant a lot to all of their friends. She just had to come back, she just had to.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They've got everything on their side."

"Except for time. The longer they take the worse Kendrix gets." Tommy commented.

"I know, but we have to believe in them. They'll find the sword, save Kendrix, and make it back here to all of us."

"Thanks Maya. It helps to have someone optimistic" Tommy said even though he didn't believe her.

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys later." Maya said as she hurried off, most likely to find her kids or Damon.

"Do you think she's right? Could we just be overly worried?" Jason asked once Maya was out of earshot.

"I don't know Jase. Why would we both have the same feeling about the same person? If it were just our worry, wouldn't be both think it was our girl, not the others." Tommy said. Jason knew that he made sense. Each of them would think that it was their girl not coming back, not both of them thinking the same person. Once more it wasn't just a worry it was a gut feeling and Jason had learned to trust his instincts long ago. Something was going to happen and they couldn't escape that fact.

"Oh my god! There it is!" Cassie exclaimed as they came upon the sword buried deep into a boulder.

"Talk about Excalibur." Dana commented.

"Okay so we found the sword, but what do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"I guess we need to try and get it out of the boulder." Kendrix shrugged. She walked up to the sword and wrapped her hand around the hilt. She took a deep breath and tugged, but the sword did not budge. "It came out for psycho pink…"

"It must be a select few that can pull it out." Cassie commented.

"Maybe some evil and some good." Katherine said. "Someone else try."

Cassie reached out and gave a tug as well, the sword refused to give in. Dana tried next and failed. "What if none of us can pull it out?" She questioned.

I'm sure that one of us will be able to pull it out. Why else would the wild cat have said pink rangers?"

"I don't know, but either Kat or I have to pull that out." Kimberly said as she took her turn. She sighed as she realized the sword was not going to move. "Kat you're the last hope."

Katherine nodded and stepped up to the boulder. She wrapped her slender fingers around the hilt. She sucked in a breath and pulled with all her might. The sword slowly began to inch out of the stone. As the blade pulled free it began to glow in Kat's hand. She closed her eyes as she bowed her head.

"Wow! That was weird." Cassie said. "It didn't do that when psycho pink grabbed it."

:"What now?" Dana asked. Katherine looked up, her eyes still closed.

"We wait for sunset." She said as she opened her eyes. Kimberly gasped, Kat's eyes had changed from a deep blue to a brilliant pink. "You need not be frightened Kimberly Hart, you're friend is just fine. I must use her to wield the power of the sword. My name is Kasheen."

"Where's Kat?" Kendrix asked.

"She is here, and will be returned to you once I have transferred the swords power back into the sword."

"How will you do that?" Cassie chimed in.

Kasheen did not answer. She turned away from the other women and raised the sword. "Keema da hussen fadas!" Lightening struck around "Kat" as she still held the sword high. Suddenly the sword was struck by a bolt. "Katherine" screamed out in pain at the sword began to glow even brighter.

"Kat!" Kimberly screamed as she tried to run to her friend.

"No, Kimberly!" Kendrix grabbed her arm. "You can't touch her. You could be electrocuted too."

"What about Kat?"

"Kasheen took over her body, I'm sure that Kat will be just fine." Cassie said nervously.

"Who is this Kasheen anyway?" Dana quipped. The others remained silent as they watched the sword be struck again. "Kat" once again let out a scream.

"I can't watch this." Kimberly turned away. Kendrix wrapped an arm around her friend.

As quickly as the lightening had started, it ended. "Kat" fell to her knees still clutching the sword. The others ran to her as quickly as they could.

"Kat?" Kimberly cooed once they were standing right behind her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Kasheen took over your body." Cassie explained.

"She powered up the sword." Dana added.

"The Sword of Life has returned to full strength. Katherine will know what to do at sunset." Kasheen's voice drifted over the air.

"What am I supposed to do Kasheen?" Katherine asked as she stood up.

"You will know…" Katherine stared down at the sword in her hand. Which one had the sword chosen to pay the cost?

No one spoke as they sat down to prepare dinner. Everyone but Katherine ate in silence. Katherine sat quietly staring at the sword. So many things buzzed around her head. So many unanswered questions. Once again she looked around at each of the other women.

She knew that Kendrix would not be the chosen one. The sword was going to save her in exchange for something else. What the sword wanted from the chosen one was still a mystery to her.

Katherine watched Kimberly play with her hair. Kat silently prayed that it was not Kimberly. She had a future waiting for her back with Tommy. Kimberly had overcome so many obstacles to get where she was.

Cassie had finally found her true love. He was still waiting for her back on Earth. She had also already been through so much with the sword. She had had to deal with the fact that because of her and the sword Kendrix had died. Even though Kendrix was returned, Cassie still carried the burden that she had cause someone else's death.

Dana was truly a godsend to Earth. Her gentle nature and tenderness was just what the world needed. She was making the world a better place one patient at a time. She too had someone waiting at home for her.

It just wasn't fair to ask any of them to give anything up. They had already sacrificed so much to become rangers. Each of them still had many things in their life they wanted to do that they had been held back from by being a ranger. Katherine let her mind wander to Jason. What if the sword chose her? They had finally moved to the next level of their relationship… it just couldn't end now.

Still Katherine wondered what the sword wanted. Maybe it wasn't another life for Kendrix's. Maybe it was just their powers. Katherine knew that any of them would gladly give up their powers to save a life. Especially the life of another ranger.

"The sun's beginning to set!" Kimberly exclaimed. Katherine looked up. "What do we do Kat?"

"Gather around the stone." Katherine ordered. The others did as they were told. "Kendrix, this may hurt but I need to do it." Kat said as she took Kendrix's right arm into her hands. Kendrix closed her eyes knowing what Kat was going to do.

The others looked on as Kat ran the blade across Kendrix's arm cutting a gash into the flesh. Katherine held the sword under the wound and the let the blood drip onto the blade. The sword began to glow as the crimson colored liquid dripped drop after drop onto it.

"Form a triangle around us and the stone!" Katherine said as she still held the sword in place. Kimberly, Dana and Cassie formed the three points of a triangle with Kendrix, Katherine, and the stone in the middle.

The wind blew up from nowhere. Sand filled the air to the point that no one could see or hear anything above the roar of the wind.

"What's going on?" Dana yelled.

"Don't move!" Katherine hollered as loudly as she could. The others heard her, but barely. They stood firmly as the wind began to blow harder.

Suddenly the wind disappeared and a bright pink light surrounded the women. _"Jindra tu columa dis trax!" _Kasheen's voice called out from nowhere. With the last word lightening again began to strike around the area. A bolt struck onto the stone sending out smaller bolts hitting each woman.

"Stand strong!" Katherine whimpered. She knew that it hurt as the powerful blast surged through them, but she knew that it was what needed to happen.

"It hurts so much!" Kimberly cried as she was hit again.

With a third bolt, the light surrounding them became blinding. Each woman cried out in pain as everything around them turned to black.


	14. Part 14

Kendrix slowly sat up as the sun hit her eyes. "It's morning? What happened?" She asked herself. She looked at her arm, the gash was gone and so was her headache.

"Wow! What a headache." Dana quipped as she too forced herself to sit up.

"Tell me about it." Cassie said. She refused to sit up, instead she just stared at the blue sky overhead.

"Did it work? Is my tumor really gone?" Kendrix wondered aloud.

"I assure you that you are healed young kitten." Kasheen said as she appeared before the women. "However, the power of the sword does not give life so freely. There must be a trade."

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly said.

"I explained it to Katherine. The Sword of Life is a balancer. It helps to maintain the balance between good and evil. It can give life to the good and take away from the bad, but to maintain the balance it must have something in return. Someone must pay dearly."

"Who… who paid this time?" Kendrix said without looking around.

"Your friend Katherine." Kasheen replied.

"Kat? No!" Kimberly cried.

"Is she gone?" Kendrix asked as she held back tears.

"She is not among the dead, but she not among you any longer."

"I don't understand."

"In order for the sword to keep you alive it had to maintain the other side. Katherine is not one of you any longer."

"Are you saying that Kat is…" Kimberly choked back tears.

"It is best to forget her. Remember her for her selflessness, but forget what she has become." Kasheen said.

"Why Kat?" Dana questioned. Kasheen just stared ahead. She obviously was not going to answer that question.

"What are we supposed to tell everyone?" Kimberly wondered aloud as the tears fell.

"Tell your friends that Katherine valiantly gave herself to save your dear friend Kendrix. Go now and return to your family and friends." With her final words Kasheen faded away into thin air.

The women huddled together and tried to comfort each other as tears and sobs filled the air. Still the question lingered, could Katherine still alive somewhere out there.

"Leo, I see them!" Kai nearly yelled into the phone. He had spotted the pink rangers on headquarters' radar. "Hold on I'm going to try and get them on radio." Kai set down the phone and picked up the headset.

"Kendrix… This is Kai… Are you there? Over."

"_Kai, it's good to hear your voice." _Cassie responded.

"I have you guys on radar. Go ahead and land in Maya's village. We'll all be there to greet you."

"_Okay, we'll see you there."_

Kai took off the headset and picked up the phone again. "Leo, they'll be landing in Maya's village in about twenty minutes. I'll call Maya if you can call Jason and Tommy."

"_Okay, Kai thanks." _Leo replied as he hung up his end of the line.

In his excitement Kai failed to notice that there were only four blips on the radar, instead of five.

"Jason, they're back!" Tommy called across the pool. Jason stopped swimming and looked up at Tommy. "They're here. Let's go!"

Jason quickly swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself out, wrapped a towel around him and left the pool room. He nearly ran up the stairs to get to his room. He didn't even bother taking off his trunks. Instead he grabbed a t-shirt and his jogging pants. He slipped on his shoes and ran out the door trying to tie the laces at the same time.

"Calm down man. Tie your shoes and we can go." Tommy said. Jason nodded and bent down to tie his shoes.

"Let's go." Jason said after he stood back up. "Where are they at?"

"They'll be landing in Maya's village in a few minutes." Tommy said. Jason nodded and raced off for the elevator. Tommy followed closely behind. Both men prayed that Tommy's vision had been wrong and that Katherine would be standing there waiting for Jason to hug her into his arms.

The Galaxy rangers, Mike, Hannah, Jason, and Tommy gathered together in the village to wait for the pink rangers to land. Finally they came into view. Everyone's heart sank when they realized that their were only four returning.

Leo fell to his knees. "No!' he sobbed. He was sure that they had failed. Mike placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He looked back up at the sky as the girls got closer.

"Leo, look!" Mike said as he recognized Kendrix's helmet. Leo looked up.

"Kendrix! They did it!"

"Which one of them isn't there?" Maya asked aloud.

"It's Katherine." Jason said. He didn't even have to look. Tommy's dream had been right. Katherine wasn't coming back. The others looked at him with sympathy. They could see for themselves the pink zeo ranger was not among them.

The pink rangers landed and immediately demorphed. Each had a tearstained face. Leo ran up and pulled Kendrix into his arms. He was sorry that Katherine wasn't there, but he was so overjoyed to see Kendrix standing there.

Kimberly slowly and tearfully walked over to Tommy and Jason. Her tears confirmed it. Jason wrapped his arms around the petite brunette and cried. Tommy placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and let a tear slide down his cheek. As Jason's sobbing worsened Kimberly and Tommy helped him down to the ground. He never let go of Kimberly as he buried his head further into shoulder.

"Katherine gave herself so bravely to save Kendrix. We should all be honored to have known such a wonderful person." Dana managed to say. She too was trying not break down into sobs again.

"Jason… I know this hurts… but Katherine will always be with you in your heart and mind." Kimberly choked out. Jason finally let go of Kimberly. He silently stood from the ground, tears still flowing down his cheeks. The others saw Kimberly hand him something and whisper in his ear before he turned and walked away.

The others somberly filed away toward Maya and Damon's house. They knew that Jason needed to be alone for a while.

Jason sat on the edge of a cliff watching the water wash against the rocks at the bottom. He could jump now and join his beloved Katherine, but something kept pulling him back. He had to go on for Katherine's sake. She wouldn't want him too end his life just to be with her.

He looked at the communicator in his hand. It was all that remained of Katherine. It also sealed her zeo powers in it. He looked up at the sky. "Why?!" He screamed. "Why did you have to leave me?! We were just starting our life!" He resisted the urge to throw the communicator into the water. Instead he tightened his grip on it.

"Why?!" he sobbed again. "Why?!" Jason knew that he would be asking himself that for the rest of his life. Why?

"Tommy, there's something that I need to tell you, but you can't tell Jason." Kimberly said as she snuggled into Tommy's arms while they laid in their bed at the hotel.

"What is it beautiful?" Tommy asked as he nuzzled the back of Kimberly's neck.

"I think that Katherine may still be alive somewhere." Kimberly said.

"What?!" Tommy sat straight up. "You expect me NOT to tell Jason. Katherine is the love of his life. How can you say that we can't tell him she's not dead?!"

"Tommy! I said MAY still be alive, Something that Kasheen…"

"Who?"

"Kasheen, she's the keeper of the sword. She said that Katherine was not among the dead, but she was not among us. Doesn't that sound like she's alive?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe that you won't let me tell Jason. I mean we can look for her."

"Tommy, we can't get Jason's hopes up. If I'm wrong he'll be even more crushed than he is now. We have to help him move along until I know for sure."

"What if you don't find out anything for years and Jason's does move on?" Tommy questioned.

"Do you think that Katherine would really want him to sit around waiting for her for only a slim chance?"

"No, you're right. Kat would want him to move on and start over. Even if it wasn't with her, she would want him to be happy." Tommy sighed. "Too bad that Katherine is what made him happy."

"Promise me you won't say anything."

"I promise Kim. I also promise to help you find some answers mo matter how long it takes." Tommy vowed. He meant it too, no matter how long it took, they would find some answers. They would find out what happened to Katherine.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two weeks after the fall of the pink zeo ranger, the red and pink galaxy rangers finally exchanged their vows. Kendrix, having recovered fully from her brain tumor, left the doctors in shock. They would never know how Kendrix had overcome the tumor that should have taken her life. She managed to return to the science division picking up where she had left off seven years before.

Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason returned to Angel Grove with heavy hearts. While the rangers knew the truth behind Katherine's death, the city was told that she had been in an accident during her vacation to Merinoi. Over a three hundred people turned out for her memorial.

Jason locked himself away from the world, only emerging to go to work and shop for food. Try as they might the rest of his former teammates could not get him to leave his house. Katherine's father visited Jason often, they shared the pain together.

Tommy and Kimberly married a year later. Jason, did emerge from his own pain to be Tommy's best man and help celebrate with the happy couple. Katherine's picture was placed in a wreath at the alter so that no one would forget she should have been the maid of honor.

Somewhere deep in space a tall blonde woman stood on the bridge of her ship. At her side she clutched the hilt of a sword in her right hand. She stared at the simple diamond ring on her left ring finger, wondering where she had got it and who had given it to her. More importantly, where was he now?

_**Wow! It's finally over! I can't believe I finally finished this one! Obviously it's ended on a cliffy, hehe! I have already started the sequel and will have chapter 1 up soon. Hope you all enjoyed the ride and will join me for the next installment, **_**For Your Love.**


End file.
